


Капитанство

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Цукишима согласен стать новым капитаном команды, но только при одном условии.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 34





	Капитанство

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Captaincy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623550) by [sounds like gibberish (preciselypotter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciselypotter/pseuds/sounds%20like%20gibberish).

«Что ж, ээ, наступает то самое время года, – сказал тренер Укаи, потирая шею, – мы снова нацелены на победу в национальных соревнованиях, но нет никакой гарантии, что мы пройдем хотя бы отборочные игры. Так что вам четверым нужно подумать над тем, кто станет новым капитаном команды после того, как уйдут выпускники».  
Их всех задержали после тренировки. Был только конец августа, и казалось, что до отборочных игр еще бесконечно далеко, но… что ж, их тренер был прав.  
«Обсудите это между собой, - приказал он, – и подойдите ко мне снова, когда примите решение. Возможно, оно не совпадет с моим мнением на этот счет, но знаете, будет лучше, если выбор будет за вами».  
*  
Вчетвером они вышли из спортзала и не спеша пошли через город. Хината катил свой велосипед в непривычной тишине, Кагеяма удерживал мяч на кончиках пальцев, Ямагучи проверял что-то в телефоне, а Цукишима…  
Цукишима делал вид, что слушает музыку, завороженный вращением скрипучих колес велосипеда Хинаты.  
«Вам не кажется, что Ячи-сан тоже должна присутствовать?» – вдруг спросил Ямагучи.  
Он первым нарушил тишину, сохранявшуюся с того момента, как они вышли из спортзала.  
Кагеяма подкинул и поймал мяч: «Разве она уже не ушла домой? Если бы тренер хотел, чтобы она присутствовала, он бы попросил ее остаться, верно?»  
«Да… но она часть команды, ведь так? И наша одногодка…»  
«Я думаю, Яччан, скорее всего, сказала бы нам решать это самим», – сказал Хината. Он все еще смотрел прямо на дорогу впереди них, но Цукишиме казалось, что на самом деле он ее не видит.  
«Ну… Наверное, да», – нерешительно согласился Ямагучи через несколько секунд.  
_Если ты хочешь провести с ней время, просто возьми и скажи ей_ , хотелось сказать Цукишиме.  
Он промолчал.  
Они вышли к парку в конце улицы, и теперь им нужно было пройти почти гуськом по узкой аллее (Хината запрыгнул на велосипед и поехал впереди), чтобы выйти на покрытую травой полянку. Туда можно было выйти по более простому пути, но этот маршрут уже вошел у них в привычку.  
Кагеяма бросил мяч Хинате, и он успел отбить его почти идеально, поставив свой велосипед рядом с деревом.  
«Если мы выбираем капитана, – сказал Ямагучи, – то это должен быть Цукишима, верно?»  
Цукишима стоял рядом с ним, наблюдая за этими двумя волейбольными маньяками, и заметил, как Кагеяма дернулся и остановился, будто в нем что-то замкнуло. Хината поймал высоко подброшенный Кагеямой мяч в одном из своих чудо-прыжков. Он посмотрел на Кагеяму, а Цукишима смотрел на него.  
«Чего? – выкрикнул Кагеяма. – Из меня выйдет лучший капитан, чем из него!»  
«Цукки отвечает за наши блоки во время игр! – отозвался Ямагучи. – Он просчитывает тайминг для пасов –»  
«Я отвечаю за пасы во время игр, – перебил Кагеяма, и на его лбу четко выступила вена, – это и значит быть сеттером! Я очевидно лучший выбор!»  
Цукишима вздохнул: «Быть сеттером не значит быть хорошим капитаном, идиот». Не то чтобы ему хотелось вмешиваться, но, боже, Кагеяма в этот момент раздражал его как никогда.  
«Что, Цукишима? – вена обозначилась еще четче, и к этому прибавились раздувшиеся ноздри. – Думаешь, из тебя выйдет хороший капитан с таким паршивым характером?»  
«Я думаю, капитаном должен быть Цукишима».  
Все разом замолчали и уставились на Хинату, который всё еще держал мяч, рассматривая их со странным спокойствием.  
Цукишиме показалось, что кто-то дал ему подзатыльник.  
Он ожидал, что Хината громко – вызывающе – выдвинет свою кандидатуру. Потому что это то, что Хината всегда делал. Он пытался быть везде и всеми сразу. Асом, героем, приманкой, звездой… В природе Хинаты было заложено это стремление быть в центре внимания; он охотился за ним, словно ненасытный зверь.  
Так что его слова показались почти шокирующими, особенно учитывая, каким рассудительным сейчас выглядел их маленький центральный ас.  
«Хината…» – проговорил Ямагучи, и его голос прозвучал так же пораженно, как Цукишима себя чувствовал.  
«Какого черта, придурок?» – выплюнул Кагеяма.  
Хината просто продолжал неподвижно стоять.  
Он все еще был невысокого роста – смехотворно маленького в сравнении с Цукишимой – но он немного подрос с прошлого года, до почти приличного роста в 168.4 сантиметра. Его волосы тоже стали длиннее, и теперь он стягивал их на затылке в подобие хвоста. В этот момент Хината казался почти взрослым.  
«Ну, так должно быть, – наконец сказал Хината. – Цукишима хорошо справляется с нашими первогодками, совсем как Энношита-сан. Он сохраняет спокойствие во время напряженных моментов матчей и не позволяет чему-либо выбить его из колеи. Если мы выбираем капитана, то мы должны ориентироваться на такие качества, да?»  
Кагеяма, казалось, был готов кого-нибудь задушить.  
Цукишима сжал кулаки, удерживаясь от какого-нибудь глупого жеста, – к примеру, от того, чтобы потереть грудь, потому что он был странно тронут тем, что Хината одобрил его кандидатуру. Как раздражающе, как _необязательно_ –  
Он растянул губы в насмешливой улыбке: «Да? Но что, если я не хочу быть капитаном?»  
Вся зрелость слетела в Хинаты в одно мгновение, и теперь он нахмурился, исказив лицо в почти до смешного уродливой гримасе.  
«Черт побери, дурацкий Цукишииимааа!»  
Цукишима издал негромкий смешок, вызвав у Ямагучи возмущенное «Цукки!» которое, хотя и было сказано шепотом, разнеслось по всему парку.  
«Эй! – крикнул Кагеяма, тыча пальцем в Цукишиму. – Я не проиграю тебе, придурок!»  
«Разучите новое ругательство, Ваше Величество».  
«Цукишима!»  
Отвернувшись от кипящего Кагеямы, Цукишима посмотрел на Хинату. «Я буду капитаном, – сказал он, только если ты будешь моим вице-капитаном».  
Воцарилась звенящая тишина.  
Хината застыл с открытым ртом.  
«Твоим вице-капитаном?» – вскрикнул он.  
«Постой, Цукки, ты серьезно?» – встревожено спросил Ямагучи.  
«Я могу оставаться спокойным во время матчей, но я не могу поднимать командный дух, – объяснил Цукишима. – Хинате хорошо это дается. У него хорошо получается подбадривать игроков команды. А я не умею этого делать».  
Хината слегка отступил. «Ты только что сказал обо мне что-то хорошее?» – ахнул он.  
«Замолчи».  
«Не могу поверить, что Цукишима сказал обо мне что-то хорошее!»  
«Мы договорились или нет?»  
Кагеяма влез между ними: «Эй! Нечего меня игнорировать! Я буду капитаном».  
«Кто за то, чтобы Цукки был капитаном?» – перебил Кагеяму Ямагучи.  
«Я», – сказал Цукишима скучающим тоном, просто чтобы позлить Кагеяму, но смотрел он при этом на Хинату.  
Глаза Хинаты загорелись, и он улыбнулся так ярко, что, не смотря на ночное небо, Цукишиме показалось, что он стоит под прямыми солнечными лучами. Ему пришлось слегка прищуриться и приложить усилия, чтобы не отвести глаза.  
«Я!», – сказал Хината.  
«Я! – жизнерадостно проголосовал Ямагучи. – Кто за то, чтобы Кагеяма был капитаном?»  
Покрасневший Кагеяма стоял, неловко сжимая кулаки. Спустя минуту давящего молчания он цокнул языком и пробормотал: «Ладно».  
*  
Еще год назад Цукишима не предложил бы этого, но время показало, что Хината обладал поразительной способностью к росту.  
За один год его навыки новичка развились в устрашающий арсенал, в котором опыт сочетался с инстинктами. Хината теперь был действительно _хорош_ в волейболе – он не был гением, как Кагеяма, или экспертом во всех вопросах, как Куроо из Некома, но он был по-настоящему надежным игроком.  
Помимо этого Хината вдохновлял остальных. Первогодки равнялись на него, наверное, больше, чем на остальных игроков его года, потому что во время их матча на Весеннем Турнире, который транслировался по телевидению, о Хинате больше всех говорили. Что неудивительно, конечно. Хината всегда привлекал внимание вне зависимости от того, что делал, харизма как будто обволакивала его ярким светом, притягивая взгляды.  
Возможно, из-за того, что Хината перестал делать глупые ошибки, он стал поддержкой команды, во многом как Нишиноя. Возможно, он старался _быть_ как Нишиноя.  
Для Цукишимы Хината всё еще оставался раздражающим фактором. Он всё еще оставался эталоном, которому Цукишима не мог соответствовать, досадной планкой, до которой Цукишима не дотягивал. Он всё еще оставался непереносимым.  
Но если Цукишима собирался быть капитаном, ему нужен был тот, кто вдохновлял бы его делать то, чего он не умел.  
*  
Не то чтобы во всём этом надо было разобраться срочно.  
Несмотря на то, что сказал тем вечером тренер Укаи, Цукишима был абсолютно уверен в том, что они пройдут отборочные соревнования. В прошлый раз они прошли их с таким трудом только потому, что в самом начале играли с Шираторизавой, и Нишиноя перед игрой подвернул лодыжку. С тех пор их команда стала сильнее в защите, и Цукишима не находил в их блоке отборочных соревнований команды, которая могла бы стать для них проблемой.  
Кроме того, Цукишиме не нравилось думать о Карасуно без Танаки и Нишинои. Несмотря на свою отстраненность, он всегда рассчитывал на этих двоих с тяжелые моменты игры. Первогодки неплохо играли – игра Амане, их нового либеро, впечатляла – но Цукишима не любил перемен.  
*  
Ячи подошла к нему в конце большой перемены на следующий день. Она села за свободную парту перед Цукишимой и подождала, пока он снимет наушники и сядет ровно.  
Он подчеркнуто проигнорировал взволнованный шепот одноклассников. Да, Ячи хорошенькая. Нет, она не его девушка. Нет, ему не «очень повезло» с девушкой-менеджером – ему повезло с компетентным менеджером. Это огромная разница.  
«Хината рассказал мне о вашем вчерашнем разговоре», – сказала она, слегка покраснев.  
«А, да. – Цукишима сел еще более ровно. – Извини. Мы приняли решение без тебя».  
«Нет-нет, от меня бы не было никакой помощи, – отмахнулась Ячи. – Но ты действительно попросил Хинату быть вице-президентом?»  
Цукишима чувствовал, как Кагеяма прожигает его взглядом через комнату. Ему едва удалось сдержаться и не закатить глаза. Быть в том же классе, что и Его Величество, было для него постоянным источником раздражения.  
«Да, это так, – ответил он. – А что?»  
«Просто удивилась! – ответила Ячи. – «Он всегда так тебя раздражал. Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что ты захочешь, чтобы он проводил с тобой _еще больше_ времени».  
Цукишима невольно сжал губы, и Ячи вздрогнула. Он вернул нормальное выражение лица.  
«Я просто рассуждаю логически», – ответил он.  
От неуверенной улыбки Ячи у него словно похолодело в груди. Как будто она что-то знала, и это заставило его насторожиться.  
«Думаю, это хорошее решение, – сказала Ячи. – То, что ты будешь капитаном. Я буду рада работать с тобой в следующем году».  
«Мм».  
*  
Как и ожидалось, они уверенно прошли отборочные соревнования. Цукишима бы не сказал, что это были легкие победы, принимая во внимание, как горели его бедра и сколько пота с него сошло, но они ни разу не были на грани поражения.  
Энношита подошел к нему после второго матча (они сыграли только два, так как самый первый пересидели в резерве), вытирая лицо полотенцем. Он протянул Цукишиме столь необходимую ему сейчас бутылку воды.  
«Капитан, а?» – спросил он.  
Цукишима поморщился.  
«Тренер приказал нам поговорить об этом, – пробормотал он. – Это всё».  
«Нас тоже заставили решить это перед отборочными соревнованиями, – совершенно невозмутимо сказал Энношита. – В то время я вообще не думал, что смогу быть капитаном. Хорошо, что ты уверен в своих силах. Если бы я был более уверенным, возможно, на прошлом турнире наш результат был бы лучше».  
«Это не была твоя вина», – попытался сказать Цукишима, но Энношита только махнул рукой.  
«Дай мне знать, если понадобится какой-то совет насчет всей этой скучищи, которой нам капитанам приходится заниматься».  
Цукишима нахмурился. «Почему? Ты думаешь, мы не дойдем до Национальных в этом году?»  
После секундного удивленного молчания Энношита толкнул его – равно с такой силой, чтобы было ощутимо – и широко улыбнулся.  
«Не думай, что я передам тебе этот пост так скоро».  
*  
В итоге они выиграли окружные соревнования, обеспечив себе место в Национальных соревнованиях, хотя это был трудный матч с Аоба Джосэй в пять сетов.  
Цукишима за последние два месяца не слышал разговоров о должности капитана. Тот разговор с Энношитой был последним, пока в середине декабря тренер Укаи не задержал второгодок после тренировки, на этот раз вместе с Ячи.  
«Итак? – спросил тренер спустя минуту их беспокойного молчания. – Вы решили, кого выбираете следующим капитаном? Должен вам напомнить, что скоро наступят экзамены и Весенний турнир, которые не дадут вам времени на размышления до того времени, когда мы вернемся из Токио».  
«…Мы уже решили», – объявил Ямагучи.  
«Да?» – Укаи приподнял брови.  
«Цукишима будет капитаном, а Хината – вице-капитаном», – сказал Ямагучи.  
Кагеяма что-то неразборчиво проворчал рядом с Хинатой, Цукишима предпочел никак на это не отреагировать.  
«Хината? – Укаи моргнул и посмотрел сначала на самого высокого, а потом на самого низкого игрока с нескрываемым удивлением. – Цукишима, это то, чего ты хочешь? Не Кагеяму в качестве вице-капитана?»  
«Нет, – сказал Цукишима, чувствуя, что ответ не мог бы прозвучать еще тверже. – Это должен быть Хината, или я не буду капитаном».  
Казалось, тренер Укаи сейчас рассмеется. «Хм», – протянул он, разглядывая их. Цукишима почти кожей чувствовал, что Хината стоит справа от него, обжигающее ощущение его присутствия невозможно было игнорировать.  
«Хм, – повторил тренер. – Если подумать, пожалуй, я согласен с таким решением. Хорошо. Я дам об этом знать Такеда-сенсею, когда в следующий раз его увижу, и мы начнем оформлять бумаги на вас двоих».  
Кагеяма снова что-то проворчал, на что Хината пробормотал: «Именно из-за этого мы и не хотим, чтобы ты был капитаном». Это прозвучало в том самом тоне, который гарантированно должен был разозлить Кагеяму больше всего.  
Цукишима смотрел прямо перед собой, а эти двое начали толкать друг друга.  
«Также, – продолжил Укаи, тоже игнорируя этот обмен пинками, – Ячи-сан, тебе тоже пора задуматься о том, кто может стать следующим менеджером».  
Ячи, стоявшая рядом с Ямагучи, встрепенулась, когда все разом посмотрели на нее.  
«Мм», – сказала она.  
«Шимизу в прошлом году оставалась с командой до Национальных соревнований, так что у нее было достаточно времени обучить тебя, но Такеда-сенсей сказал мне, что ты собираешься поступать в Токийский Университет».  
Хината издал один из своих полных энтузиазма воплей: «Яччан, это потрясающе!»  
«Я еще не сдавала пробные экзамены», – сказала ему Ячи, краснея от похвалы.  
«Принимая это во внимание, – сказал Укаи, – тебе, возможно, придется покинуть команду раньше, чтобы заниматься, как сделали некоторые выпускники после первого турнира. Конечно, решать тебе, но лучше начать поиски уже сейчас, вместо того чтобы ждать начала нового учебного года».  
Ячи кивнула с очень серьезным выражением лица: «Я подумаю об этом».  
«Хорошо, – сказал Укаи. – Что ж, на этом всё. Поешьте как следует, когда вернетесь домой».  
«Да», – отозвались все хором.  
*  
Они опять пошли вместе из спортзала, только на этот раз с Ячи, которая села на велосипед Хинаты, а он ее катил.  
Цукишиме казалось, словно его кожу покалывают иголки. Он шел, держа руки в карманах. Рядом с ним Ямагучи то и дело оглядывался на Ячи и Хинату.  
«Ты правда поступаешь в Токийский Университет?» – спросил Хината своим обычным громким голосом.  
«Мм, ну… У них прекрасная программа по графическому дизайну, и по бизнесу, – застенчиво ответила она. – Думаю, я поступлю на обе специальности и однажды открою свою дизайнерскую фирму».  
«Вау! Это замечательно, Яччан».  
«Спасибо… Но, если это значит, что мне придется раньше уйти из клуба… Я не хочу этого делать…» – она замолкла.  
Хината издал панический вопль, и Цукишима, обернувшись, увидел Ячи почти в слезах.  
«Ячи-сан! – вскрикнул Ямагучи. – Ты в порядке?»  
«А? – Кагеяма тоже повернулся. – Что происходит?»  
«Я в порядке! – замахала руками Ячи и тут же схватилась за руль велосипеда Хинаты, чтобы не потерять равновесие. – Правда!»  
Цукишима вздохнул и остановился, что заставило встать и всех остальных. Ячи соскользнула с велосипеда и в волнении подняла на него глаза.  
Он встретил ее взгляд. «Если ты не хочешь уходить из клуба, то не уходи, – сказал он отрывисто. – Ты должна делать то, чего хочешь. Ты достаточно умна, чтобы справиться с обеими задачами, правильно?»  
Лицо Ячи озарилось: «Спасибо!»  
«О, Цукишима, – выдавил Хината, – это было чересчур круто!»  
«Возможно, _тебе_ придется уйти раньше, вообще-то, если ты хочешь куда-то поступить», – сказал он Хинате. Тот мгновенно нахмурился. «Это же касается и тебя, Король Площадки».  
«Заткнись, Цукишима», – резко бросил Кагеяма.  
«Да, заткнись! – присоединился Хината. – Я ни в коем случае не уйду раньше. Кроме того, ты ведь будешь капитаном, только если в команде буду я, верно?»  
Цукишима сверкнул глазами, но поспорить с этим не мог.  
Ячи сделала шаг к Кагеяме и вручила ему конфету, как будто хотела подсластить для него горечь поражения в борьбе за пост капитана. Цукишима почувствовал какую-то легкость в груди, глядя на это. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
«Но сначала, – сказала Ячи, – мы участвуем в Национальных соревнованиях. В этом году мы победим».  
«Конечно», – одновременно отозвались Хината и Кагеяма.  
«Да», – сказал Цукишима.  
*  
Они не победили в Весеннем турнире.  
Они попали в восьмерку лучших, что в действительности само по себе было выдающимся достижением, но Цукишима остался недоволен. Он дождался, когда останется один, чтобы дать выход слезам разочарования и злости. Никто не ожидал, что им удастся достигнуть даже этого, никто не думал, что Карасуно на это способны, тем более не два раза подряд, но он хотел большего. Он хотел _побеждать_.  
Может быть, страсть Хинаты оказалась заразной. Возможно, это он был виноват в том, что Цукишима теперь плакал в ванной.  
*  
Когда выпускники уходили, все расчувствовались.  
Танака открыто всхлипывал и кричал о своих мужественных слезах, пока Нишиноя просто кричал. По крайней мере, Энношита обошелся без слез, но по тому, как дрожали его губы, Цукишима понял, что он будет плакать позже. Киношита и Нарита тоже не удержались от слез.  
Не то чтобы младшие члены команды держались лучше.  
Цукишима был вынужден признать, что эта атмосфера оказывала влияние и на него. Но он держал свой рот на замке, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь глупое или сентиментальное.  
Энношита похлопал его по плечу и сказал: «Я рассчитываю на тебя».  
Для Нишинои это послужило сигналом запрыгнуть на него, а Танака практически повалил их на пол. Сентиментальный настрой Цукишимы – если он вообще имел место быть – тут же испарился.  
*  
Спустя пару недель Акитеру приехал домой на выходные.  
Как обычно, речь зашла о волейболе. Ему теперь всегда было приятно говорить о волейболе с братом, казалось, что так они залечивают старую рану.  
«Каково теперь без выпускников?» – спросил Акитеру после обсуждения Национальных соревнований.  
«Мм, – Цукишима запрокинул голову, глядя на звезды со своего места на крыльце. – Иначе. Мы еще даже не проводили тренировочные игры, но всё равно такое ощущение, что мы играем без сетки безопасности».  
«Это потому что теперь сетка безопасности это ты и твои одногодки, – сказал брат. – Ты к этому привыкнешь. Это проще будет сделать с хорошим капитаном. А! Кто у вас, кстати, новый капитан?»  
Цукишима дернулся. «О. Мм. Я, вообще-то».  
_«Что?»_  
«Мы решили некоторое время назад –»  
«Почему ты не сказал мне?» – с нажимом спросил Акитеру.  
Цукишима неловко пожал плечами: «Не представилось удобного случая». Через несколько секунд он почувствовал, что должен добавить: «Хината мой вице-капитан».  
Акитеру почесал шею. «Да?»  
«Да».  
«Понятно, – Акитеру широко улыбнулся и показал ему большой палец. – Ты принял правильное решение, Кей! Он во многом тебе поможет».  
Цукишима нахмурился: «Что ты имеешь в виду под “ты принял решение”?»  
«Ну, это же была твоя идея, верно?»  
«Да, но… как ты это понял?»  
Акитеру хитро прищурился: «Потому что ты сказал “мой вице-капитан”, в не просто “вице-капитан”».  
Цукишима уставился на свои руки.  
*  
Мой вице-капитан.  
_Мой_ вице-капитан.  
Цукишима перевернулся на другой бок и увидел, что уже третий час ночи.  
Он ударил кулаком по подушке.  
*  
Только один из их первогодок, Миямура, играл в постоянном составе на Весеннем турнире, и теперь нужно было добавить в команду еще двух винг-спайкеров и нового либеро. Амане хорошо удалось влиться в коллектив, так как они успели потренироваться для регионального турнира в конце года, но Хашимото и Эгами пока были то слишком нетерпеливы, то недостаточно гибки.  
Во время их первого тренировочного матча – с Джозэнджи, из всех команд – Цукишиме не удалось отрегулировать их новое построение. Кагеяма заставил всех вспомнить, почему никто, кроме него самого, не считал, что он должен был стать капитаном, когда всю игру выкрикивал команды вроде «просто играй лучше, придурок» и бросал злобные взгляды.  
Цукишима с тренером Укаи дали новичкам инструкции перед игрой, но теперь Цукишима оказался в тупике.  
Пока во время перерыва Хината не хлопнул Эгами по спине со словами:«Что самое худшее может произойти? Знаешь, в свой первый тренировочный матч я запорол весь первый сет и отбил подачу Кагеямы ему же в голову. Ты ведь не сможешь сделать что-то хуже, чем это, верно?»  
Эгами кивнул, как китайский болванчик: «Верно».  
«Так чего ты боишься?»  
«Если я ошибусь, и мы проиграем –»  
«Больше верь в нас! – сказал Хината. – На площадке мы все вместе. Если ты ошибешься, мы будем здесь, чтобы исправить это. Помни, что каждый игрок по эту сторону сетки – твой товарищ. Это относится и к тебе, Хашимото-кун!»  
Цукишима видел, как напряжение постепенно оставляет первогодок, _чувствовал_ , как оно уходит из воздуха.  
Он помнил, как Хината впервые сказал эти слова ему. _Каждый игрок по эту сторону сетки – твой товарищ_. В тот раз он повторял слова Танаки. И тогда это не произвело впечатления на Цукишиму. На него эти слова не оказали вообще никакого эффекта, разве что вызвали легкое раздражение.  
После слов Хинаты он почувствовал себя обязанным тоже что-то сказать.  
«Мы занимаемся этим намного дольше вас, – сказал он Хашимото и Эгами. – Мы трое, – он показал рукой на Кагеяму, Хинату и себя, – были в постоянном составе с самого первого года. Прямо сейчас мы не ожидаем от вас безупречной игры, особенно с новым построением. Конечно, мы хотим выиграть этот матч, но это тренировочный матч, предназначенный для того, чтобы вы привыкли играть с нами. Доверяйте нам, чтобы это произошло».  
«Хорошо сказано, капитан», – сказал тренер Укаи.  
Хината сверкнул одобрительной улыбкой. Пальцы Цукишимы непроизвольно дернулись.  
*  
Через неделю Ячи очень смущенно спросила,можно ли ей сегодня немного раньше уйти с тренировки.  
Тренер Укаи отпустил ее, тем более что в этот день они отрабатывали верхнюю передачу, и это не требовало никакой особенной работы с ее стороны. Но Хината, естественно, не мог не спросить, почему ей нужно уйти.  
«Мм», – замялась Ячи. Она сцепила руки за спиной и сильно покраснела: «Мм».  
«Яччан?»  
Цукишима почувствовал, что напрягается. Он ненавидел эту свою реакцию.  
«У меня свидание».  
Это было сказано очень тихо, но, несомненно, слышимо.  
Раздался громкий удар мяча.  
Цукишима краем глаза увидел Ямагучи, который лежал на полу, потирая ладонью нос и лоб. От его внимания не ускользнуло и то, что Ямагучи прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы не смотреть на Ячи.  
«Свидание? Серьезно?» – спросил Хината безнадежно сбитым с толку тоном, и Цукишима сжал кулаки.  
«Да».  
«О. Понятно. Хорошего вечера!» – Хината помахал на прощание Ячи, она переобулась и вышла из зала.  
До конца тренировки Хината вел себя очень тихо. Цукишима настороженно за ним следил. Он не понимал, что значит выражение лица Хинаты, но оно вызывало у него дискомфорт.  
*  
Они переодевались в раздевалке, когда Хината обронил: «Я не знал, что Яччан с кем-то встречается».  
«Она и не встречается, – пробормотал Ямагучи. – Это их первое свидание, он пригласил ее два дня назад».  
«Правда? Откуда ты это знаешь, Ямагучи?»  
Ямагучи пожал плечами: «Это произошло на моих глазах».  
В раздевалке сейчас были только старшие игроки, потому что первогодок Укаи задержал, чтобы отработать с ними нижний пас. Ямане мог пойти домой, но вызвался остаться, чтобы дать совет одноклассникам.  
«Что за парень?» – спросил Хината.  
_Почему тебе это так интересно?_ хотелось спросить Цукишиме.  
Он промолчал.  
«Он одноклассник Ячи-сан, – ответил Ямагучи. – «Шима-как-то там».  
«Шимаока? Из баскетбольной команды?» – переспросил Кагеяма.  
Конечно, _конечно_ Кагеяма знал этого парня, если он состоял в какой-то спортивной команде. Как раздражающе типично это было. Как похоже на Кагеяму.  
«Вау, да?» – Хината, кажется, снова погрузился в размышления.  
Цукишима захлопнул свой шкафчик слишком громко.  
Ямагучи вздохнул: «Увидимся завтра, Цукки», – и вышел.  
Ничего страшного, если Ямагучи хотел уйти без него – если ему было нужно залечивать разбитое сердце, то так было даже лучше для них обоих, потому что как бы Цукишима мог помочь? – но теперь в раздевалке остался только он и эти два идиота.  
Тишина была невыносима.  
«Думаете, Яччан нравится Шимаока?»  
Тишина, конечно, была лучше этого.  
«Что? Откуда мне знать?»  
«Просто спросил! Боже, Кагеяма, ты вечно делаешь такое страшное лицо!»  
«Если она пропускает тренировку, чтобы сходить с ним на свидание, он должен и правда ей нравиться».  
«Не все так одержимы волейболом, как вы двое, – раздраженно заметил Цукишима. – Возможно, она просто знала, что сегодня будет обычная тренировка базовых навыков, и выбрала этот день, потому что это единственное относительно свободное время. Она ведь еще готовится к вступительным экзаменам на следующий год».  
Цукишима смотрел на дверцу своего шкафчика, чтобы не видеть выражения лица Хинаты, но невольно прищурился, когда Хината сказал: «Ячи столько всего успевает, да? Она потрясающая».  
Кагеяма зевнул на выходе из раздевалки: «Ну, мне без разницы. Увидимся завтра».  
«Ты проделал сегодня отличную работу», – машинально сказал Цукишима, и Хината повторил. Это относилось к тем вещам, которые положено было говорить капитану, и уже входило в привычку – даже если речь шла о Кагеяме.  
«Да, вы тоже», – отозвался Кагеяма.  
После еще одной долгой минуты молчания Хината задумчиво произнес: «Встречаться с кем-то… Я никогда на самом деле об этом раньше не думал, но это наверняка трудно делать, если состоишь в клубе».  
Цукишима обернулся и увидел, что Хината ждет его. Это обескураживало.  
«Наверное».  
«А ты встречался с кем-нибудь?» – спросил Хината.  
Они оставили дверь клуба закрытой, но не стали запирать из-за первогодок – у Миямуры был ключ, потому что он был в постоянном составе дольше остальных – и стали спускаться по лестнице.  
«Не говори глупостей, конечно, нет. Когда бы я нашел на это время?»  
Хината быстро сбежал по ступенькам и обернулся к нему, нахмурившись: «Боже, это всего лишь вопрос, Цукишима. Почему сегодня все такие злобные?»  
«Я не злобный, просто ты меня раздражаешь, – Цукишима вздохнул. – А Кагеяма разозлился, потому что считает, что все должны думать только о волейболе, как ты и он».  
«Что?»  
«Ты почти в выпускном классе старшей школы и до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не задумывался о том, чтобы с кем-нибудь встречаться», – пояснил он, тоже спустившись до последней ступеньки. Он продолжил идти с Хинатой, хотя стоило бы просто уйти.  
«Это – я имею в виду – нет, я _думал_ об этом, как бы, я… думал об этом, – не согласился Хината. - Я просто никогда не думал о том, чтобы, ну, _на самом_ _деле_ встречаться с кем-то. Понимаешь?»  
«Не особо».  
«Я просто не могу представить себе, как можно заниматься волейболом, одновременно с кем-то встречаясь, – объяснил Хината. – «Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к своей девушке, верно?»  
Они дошли до велостоянки. Хината присел и начал возиться с замком на своем велосипеде.  
«Энношита-сан справлялся нормально».  
Хината резко обернулся: «Что?»  
«Энношита-сан встречается с девушкой, – сказал Цукишима. – Не могу поверить, что ты не знал. Ты, видимо, вообще ничего не замечаешь».  
«Правда? И с кем он встречается? Как давно?» – спросил Хината, игнорируя пренебрежительный ответ Цукишимы, что обеспокоило Цукишиму по ряду причин.  
«С девушкой из теннисной команды. Они встречаются с начала учебного года. Они в одном классе».  
«О…» – Хината закончил снимать замок с велосипеда, и они продолжили идти вместе.  
Цукишима не понимал, почему продолжал идти рядом с Хинатой или почему продолжал этот разговор, вместо того чтобы просто пойти домой и подчеркнуто не думать об этом –  
Но он точно знал, почему.  
«В одном классе, мм? – задумчиво протянул Хината. – Так, наверное, проще. Так можно видеть друг друга намного чаще. О! Но, – продолжил он, – ведь было бы еще лучше, если бы вы были в одном клубе?»  
Цукишиме хотелось сказать _Если ты хочешь встречаться с Ячи, почему бы тебе не встречаться с Ячи и не оставить меня в покое? Зачем ты заставляешь меня это слушать? Зачем ты заставляешь меня проходить через это? Ты что, испытываешь меня этим разговором, и, ради всего святого, почему ты не задумывался о том, чтобы встречаться с кем-то? Разве ты не парень? Что с тобой не так?_  
Но в итоге он спросил только: «Если тебе кажется, что было бы проще встречаться с кем-то из команды, почему бы тебе просто не пригласить Ячи на свидание?»  
«Хм, – Хината задумчиво сжал губы. – Ну, я, наверное, просто не думаю о Яччан в этом смысле».  
*  
И эта фраза мучила Цукишиму в течение всей ночи.  
*  
На следующий день на тренировке Ячи не говорила о своем свидании, пока ее не спросили, и тогда она сказала только: «Ну, думаю, всё прошло хорошо».  
У Цукишимы сложилось мнение – он подозревал это с самого начала – что Ячи пошла на это свидание, просто потому что ее пригласили, а не потому что ей нравился Шимаока из баскетбольной команды.  
Он не стал говорить об этом Хинате, который продолжал выглядеть задумчивым, но сказал Ямагучи.  
Подачи Ямагучи после этого стали лучше.  
*  
Они проиграли Вакутану в полуфинале турнира префектуры. Их первогодки играли хорошо, но они всё еще учились тому, как работать вместе, и эта неопытность дорого стоила команде.  
Цукишима сохранял лицо, заверяя первогодок в том, что команда проиграла не по их вине – и это правда, они играли в новом составе, и ответственность за поражение лежала на всех в равной степени – но внутри ему хотелось кричать.  
Хинате едва удавалось удерживать на лице обнадеживающую улыбку.  
«Вы отлично играли, – сказал он всхлипывающему Эгами, – Вакутан просто потрясающая команда, ты же знаешь? И они играют в этой расстановке с самых отборочных соревнований. Невозможно винить себя в том, над чем не имеешь никакого контроля!»  
Позже, когда Цукишима вышел вслед за Хинатой из спортзала, он увидел, как его вице-капитан сунул голову под холодную воду и закричал в сливной сток.  
Цукишиме тоже хотелось закричать.  
По дороге домой Хината и Кагеяма сидели рядом, излучая одинаковое разочарование, ярость и абсолютно идентичную решимость.  
Цукишима впервые остро и с отвращением осознал, что он _ревнует_ к Кагеяме. Не то чтобы Кагеяма способен был видеть что-либо помимо волейбола – но они с Хинатой были на одной волне, между ними была особая связь, тогда как Цукишима не мог даже…  
Нет, не ревнует. _Завидует_. Потому что у него не могло быть повода для ревности.  
*  
«Итак, как капитан, ты должен подготовить речь для церемонии открытия», – сказал Такеда.  
Он сидел за своим столом, запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть лицо Цукишимы. У Цукишимы промелькнула мысль, что конец следующего учебного года их куратор рискует встретить в шейном корсете, если продолжит настаивать на проведении встреч таким образом.  
«Речь», – ровно повторил Цукишима.  
«Чтобы привлечь новых участников», – сказал Такеда.  
«О!» – воскликнул Хината справа от Цукишима, его макушка не доставала до плеча Цукишимы. Если бы он протянул руку, то мог бы легко обхватить Хинату за плечи, они находились на идеальной высоте.  
Он этого не сделал.  
«Ее должен произнести Хината», – сказал Цукишима. Он бы никак не смог заставить себя звучать достаточно вдохновенно, чтобы привлечь новых участников. Во всяком случае, без того, чтобы производить слегка угрожающее впечатление.  
«Не буду спорить с твоим решением, – ответил Такеда, – но ты должен ее написать, Цукишима-кун. А еще лучше, если вы напишите ее вместе. Уделите этому немного времени на каникулах и определитесь, как вы хотите представить волейбольный клуб».  
*  
Несмотря на каникулы, тренировки проводились каждый день. Не было какого-то определенного промежутка времени, когда они вдвоем могли бы сесть и поработать над чем-то помимо волейбольных приемов. Спустя неделю упущенных возможностей, у Ячи появилось предложение.  
«Мне тоже нужно подготовить речь, – сказала она, – чтобы найти нового менеджера. Если хотите, мы можем поработать над ними вместе. Зайдете ко мне домой после тренировки?»  
«Яччан, ты потрясающая! – вскричал Хината. – Эй, Цукишима, разве Яччан не потрясающая?»  
«Да, – отозвался Цукишима, снова ощущая кожей покалывание. – Конечно».  
Ячи широко улыбнулась.  
*  
Их тренировка закончилась только в четыре часа. Кагеяма хотел задержать Хинату, чтобы продолжить тренироваться, но Хината с ним попрощался. Цукишима постарался подавить не злорадствовать.  
Они сели на автобус вместе с Ячи, Хината оставил свой велосипед в школе. Ячи с Хинатой сели вместе, что-то оживленно обсуждая, и Цукишима не стал снимать наушники, потому что не хотел лишний раз становиться свидетелем того, как хорошо они ладят.  
_Я, наверное, просто не думаю о Яччан в этом смысле_ , сказал Хината, но что если из-за этого разговора теперь он начал так о ней думать? Что, если что-то изменилось между тогда и сейчас? Что, если Ячи испытывает у нему такие чувства?  
Эти переживания были просто нелепы. Абсолютно смехотворны.  
Цукишима никогда не был у Ячи дома, но Хината ворвался туда с очевидно привычным «извините за вторжение!» и сразу промчался на кухню. Он только на секунду остановился, чтобы, сияя улыбкой, быстро поклониться маме Ячи.  
Мама Ячи перевела взгляд на Цукишиму, который всё еще разувался в прихожей рядом с Ячи.  
«О? А где же Кагеяма-кун?»  
«Это капитанское собрание, – сбивчиво объяснила Ячи. – М, это–»  
«Прошу прощения за вторжение, – прервал ее Цукишима, кланяясь маме Ячи. – Я Цукишима Кей, новый капитан. Благодарю вас за то, что позволили поработать у вас дома».  
Мама Ячи одобрительно усмехнулась: «Что ж, похоже, хоть кто-то из мальчиков в твоем клубе умеет себя вести, Хитока». Однако это не прозвучало так, словно ей не нравилась парочка идиотов.  
Цукишима зашел в дом надлежащим образом и позволил Ячи провести его в столовую, где Хината уже доставал стаканы сока.  
«Ячина мама! – проорал он. – Спасибо, что всегда покупаете этот сок!»  
«Конечно, Шоё, – отозвалась мама Ячи, – мне нужно поработать, поэтому постарайтесь вести себя потише, хорошо?»  
Хината согласился – громко – и Цукишима задумался, обращается ли мама Ячи к Хинате по имени, потому что он здесь часто бывает, или дело просто в его располагающей натуре.  
Ощущение покалывания стало сильнее.  
С таким настроем у него не получалось сосредоточиться на своей речи, так что они оба помогли Ячи. Она оказалась на удивление неумела в написании речей, несмотря на свой незаурядный интеллект. Ее первый набросок речи был неуклюж, а его презентация – еще более неуклюжа. Цукишима пропустил мимо ушей предложение Хинаты «сделать ее более аааарх!» и дополнил речь более динамичными словами.  
«У тебя это действительно хорошо получается», – в какой-то момент сказала Ячи.  
«У Цукишимы всё хорошо получается, да?» – вставил Хината.  
От этого комплимента в его груди разлилось такое тепло, что он почувствовал себя просто жалким.  
«Мм. Не то чтобы».  
Три стакана так обрадовавшего его сока – он оказался спортивным напитком – заставили Хинату вскоре убежать в ванную.  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Цукишима сказал: «Еще раз спасибо. За то, что разрешила нам поработать здесь».  
«Конечно, – отозвалась Ячи, – хотя, кажется, работаем мы пока только над моей речью».  
Ему не хотелось спрашивать.  
Ему не хотелось знать, но.  
«Хината часто здесь бывает?»  
«Да. Иногда с Кагеямой-куном. Я помогаю им с учебой».  
«Спасибо за это», – сказал Цукишима.  
«Ах! Нет, мне нравится это делать, – сказала Ячи, неловко махнув рукой. – Хината старается из-за всех сил, знаешь? Даже не смотря на то, что ему не нравится сидеть на одном месте»  
Цукишима крепче сжал ручку.  
«Если хочешь, – сказал он, – я могу уйти».  
«А? Но ты так мне помогаешь!»  
«Если ты хочешь остаться с Хинатой наедине, я не буду мешать».  
_Что. Ты. Делаешь?_ спросил он себя, одновременно подавляя внутренний крик _Да что с тобой не так?_  
Ячи залилась краской. «Э, ну, – ответила она дрогнувшим голосом, – мне нравится Хината, но… не в этом смысле. Так что. Не беспокойся обо мне».  
Особая интонация, с которой она произнесла слово «беспокойся», заставила Цукишиму поднять голову и посмотреть ей прямо в глаза.  
Несмотря на то, что она выглядела крайне смущенной, Ячи не отвела взгляда. Понимание в ее глазах заставило Цукишиму отодвинуться на своем стуле. Он не понял как, но она _поняла_ , и тогда он почувствовал, что тоже краснеет, и больше не мог смотреть на нее.  
Они неловко сидели друг напротив друга в полной тишине, когда Хината вернулся из ванной комнаты.  
«Э? Яччан? Цукишима? Что-то не так?»  
«Ничего! – воскликнула Ячи высоким, явно фальшивым голосом. – Мм, думаю, моя речь готова, так что если вы хотите теперь поработать над вашей…?»  
«Мы сделаем это завтра, – сказал Цукишима, вставая. – Спасибо, Ячи».  
«М? О, да! Спасибо, Яччан».  
Когда они уходили, Хината всё еще переводил полный любопытства взгляд с Цукишимы на Ячи и обратно. Цукишима больше не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
*  
На следующий день они пришли к нему домой.  
«Кей, добро пожаловать домой», – сказала его мама из кухни. Она всегда слышала, когда открывалась входная дверь.  
«Я дома, – пробормотал он и добавил, – я привел кое-кого».  
«Да?» – его мама выглянула в прихожую с деревянной ложкой в руке и в фартуке.  
«Простите за вторжение», – сказал Хината, кланяясь. Он был таким же энергичным, как всегда, но, по крайней мере, он не помчался к холодильнику, как у Ячи. «Я Хината Шоё. Я в волейбольной команде с Цукишимой».  
«Он… вице-капитан», – объяснил Цукишима.  
Он ни в коем случае не собирался произносить «мой вице-капитан» в этом доме.  
«Нам нужно подготовить речь, – продолжил Цукишима. – Ничего, если мы сделаем это здесь?»  
«Конечно, конечно! – его мама поднесла руку ко рту. – Это первый раз, когда Кей привел домой друга, если не считать Тадаши».  
Сказать что-то вроде «он мне не друг» показалось Цукишиме грубым, так что он промолчал.  
Хината сказал: «Спасибо большое!» и низко поклонился.  
«О, ты такого маленького роста по сравнению с Кеем, – проворковала его мама. Цукишима напрягся в ожидании реакции Хинаты, но его мама продолжила, – так приятно видеть в доме кого-то одного со мной роста. Хината-кун, ты останешься на ужин?»  
«Мм…» – Хината настороженно взглянул на Цукишиму.  
«У нас много работы, так что он будет здесь довольно долго, – ответил Цукишима. – Почему нет».  
Лицо Хинаты озарилось. Цукишима почувствовал, как что-то стянуло в груди.  
Проклятье. Черт побери.  
*  
Не было никакой стадии «осознания» этих чувств к Хинате. Не было никакого момента, когда его накрыло пониманием этого факта, или медленного пути постижения правды.  
Это было просто, как дыхание; в какой-то момент он выдохнул, совершенно нормально, а в следующий – сделал вдох, и вместе с воздухом в него вошло знание о том, что его привлекает это конкретное недоразумение.  
Ему не нравилось разбираться в собственных чувствах. Ему не хотелось заниматься самоанализом и быть рациональным, потому что это не только привело бы его к пониманию того, что ему нравится парень, но ему пришлось бы принять, что ему нравится самый крикливый и раздражающий парень, который также был его соперником и партнером в волейболе.  
Цукишима не был уверен в том, гей ли он.  
Он никогда об этом не задумывался. Ему никто на самом деле раньше не нравился. Взаимодействие с людьми в этом смысле никогда его не влекло. Он всегда делил людей только на интересных, терпимых и непереносимых.  
Возможно, то, что Хината попал во все три категории – будучи неприятной аномалией, которой невозможно было подобрать определение – дало такой результат.  
Испытывать к кому-то симпатию было иррационально и бессмысленно, но у него не получалось от этого избавиться.  
Что еще хуже – иногда ему и не хотелось от этого избавляться.  
*  
«Ооо? Цукишима, тебе нравятся динозавры?»  
«Мм. Да».  
Хината остановился рядом с его кроватью, рассматривая коллекцию динозавров Цукишимы на полке.  
«Вау, – сказал он, - вау! Я и не знал!»  
«Ну, разумеется, ты этого не знал. Я тебе не говорил».  
Стоя за спиной Хинаты, Цукишима смотрел, как Хината взял с полки игрушечного стегозавра и подержал его на ладони. Его взгляд задержался на волосах Хинаты, наполовину забранных в хвост. Резинка едва удерживала небольшой пучок. Выпавшие пряди выглядели так беспечно и волнующе…  
Нет. Он не употребит по отношению к Хинате слово «сексуальный».  
«Мм… – протянул Хината, всё еще не поворачиваясь к нему. – Что-то произошло между тобой и Яччан прошлым вечером?»  
«Что?»  
«Извини, если это не мое дело».  
Цукишима шумно вздохнул. «Ничего. Между мной и Ячи ничего не происходит».  
Хотя он был вынужден признать, что чувствовал неловкость на сегодняшней тренировке. Ему не хватало храбрости посмотреть ей в глаза, он почти не говорил с ней, и Ячи казалась крайне скованной каждый раз, когда ей приходилось к нему обращаться.  
Но даже не отличающийся чуткостью Хината обратил на это внимание, так что Цукишима счел нужным пояснить: «Она узнала обо мне кое-что, о чем мне не хотелось бы говорить».  
«О, – Хината повернулся к нему и улыбнулся так, будто и не поднимал этой темы. – Хорошо».  
_Если она тебе нравится, так и скажи!_ хотелось закричать Цукишиме. _Если она тебе нравится, признай это уже и дай мне свободу, чертов монстр!_  
Он промолчал.  
*  
Спустя несколько часов тяжелой работы Цукишима решил, что они написали хорошую речь. Они оба сытно поужинали, и вскоре, немного порывшись в музыкальной коллекции Цукишимы, Хината сел на свой велосипед и укатил в ночь.  
«Какой милый мальчик, – сказала мама Цукишимы, когда она зашел в дом, проводив Хинату. – Тебе стоит приглашать его чаще».  
«Возможно, я так и сделаю, – отозвался Цукишима. – Я имею в виду, в связи с делами клуба».  
*  
«Итак, мы мужская волейбольная команда Карасуно», – произнес Цукишима в один из двух микрофонов через несколько дней. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прочистить горло.  
«Возможно, вы не знали, но мы находимся в национальном рейтинге волейбольных команд!» – присоединился к нему Хината. Он подвинулся в Цукишиме немного ближе. Пространство между ними, казалось, пульсировало теплом. «Последние два года мы принимали участие в Весеннем Общешкольном Турнире в Токио! В этом году мы нацелены на победу в Национальных соревнованиях!»  
«Волейбол это спорт, в котором существует несколько игровых позиций. Этот парень и я – Хината жестом показал на себя и Цукишиму, – центральные блокирующие. Мы сбиваем подачи команды-соперника и набираем очки как защитой, так и нападением!»  
Цукишима почесал затылок: «Э, волейбол это спорт, в который необходимо вкладывать много сил и времени, но… это довольно весело».  
Ему бы хотелось уже деться куда-нибудь со сцены. Это явно было не его место.  
Зато Хината практически светился.  
«Присоединяйтесь к нашей команде! – радостно воскликнул он. – Ничего страшного, если вы никогда не играли в волейбол раньше. Если вам нравится прыгать, и вы любите побеждать, то вы должны играть! И даже если вы не собираетесь присоединяться к команде, всё равно приходите поддержать нас во время официальных матчей. Мы обещаем, что будет весело!»  
Хината широко улыбнулся и сложил пальцы в знак мира.  
Первогодки аплодировали им, скорее всего, из вежливости, но Хината замахал толпе так, словно его вознаградили стоячими овациями.  
Необъяснимым образом аплодисменты стали громче.  
Когда они покинули сцену, Хината повернулся к Цукишиме с выражением настоящей паники на лице.  
«Гаа! Цукишима, думаешь, нам стоило сказать им, что о нас писали в журналах? Думаешь, тогда мы привлекли бы в команду больше людей?»  
«Не говори глупостей, – ответил за него Кагеяма. – Нам не нужны люди, которые хотят только видеть свои фотографии в журналах».  
Цукишима кивнул: «Да. Мы не можем позволить себе брать в команду таких людей, если мы хотим победить в Национальных соревнованиях».  
Выражение лица Хинаты странно изменилось.  
«Цукишимааааа! – взвыл он. – Я не могу поверить, что ты это сказал!»  
«Что?» – резко спросил Цукишима.  
«Ты никогда раньше не говорил о победе в Национальных соревнованиях!»  
«Ну, таков план, не так ли?»  
«Цукишима!»  
Хината запрыгнул на него, обвив его руками и ногами.  
«Эй! – вскрикнул Цукишима, но, если быть до конца честным, он был скорее взволнован, чем раздражен, ощущая тепло Хинаты всем телом. Он никогда не был так близок к нему раньше, и –  
Он быстро спихнул с себя Хинату, пробормотав: «Прекрати это».  
«Э?»  
Цукишима не мог успокоиться до конца дня.  
*  
В этом году он оказался с Хинатой в одном классе.  
Когда он смотрел новое расписание после церемонии в честь начала учебного года, имя Хинаты в списке его класса притянуло его взгляд словно магнитом.  
Хината сначала сел в классе позади него, но Цукишима заставил его поменяться с ним местами. Желание Хинаты сидеть за последней партой не делало его способным видеть на двадцать сантиметров выше своего уровня глаз. Что за идиот.  
Если бы решать мог Цукишима, они сидели бы в противоположных концах класса. Хината на таком близком расстоянии действовал ему на нервы, выводил из равновесия – то, что он находился так близко и при этом не двигался, казалось, противоречило всем законам природы.  
Но, хм, если бы Хината находился на другом конце класса…  
По крайней мере, сейчас Цукишима мог притвориться, что смотрит на доску, если его внимание переключалось.  
*  
К концу первого дня восемь новичков присоединились к команде. Если прибавить их к пяти участникам, вступившим в клуб в прошлом году, команда теперь была прилично укомплектована.  
Ячи всё еще не нашла нового менеджера, но она сказала Цукишиме:  
«Я не переживаю. Я кого-нибудь найду, и, кроме того, я останусь до победы в Национальных соревнованиях».  
Он кивнул, не глядя на нее.  
«Я никому не расскажу, знаешь».  
Цукишима напрягся.  
«Что?»  
«О… тебе. Я бы не стала этого делать».  
Краем глаза он видел, как Ячи пропускает свои пальцы сквозь волосы. Она действительно выросла с того времени, когда они были первогодками.  
Он прочистил горло. «Что ты имеешь в виду?»  
«Мм.. Мне бы не хотелось говорить этого вслух, но…»  
Проклятье. Ему никуда от этого не деться, не так ли?  
«Мм. Спасибо».  
Спустя несколько секунд она спросила: «Ты когда-нибудь собираешься ему сказать?»  
Не было нужды уточнять, о ком шла речь.  
«Нет».  
*  
Ему ничего не было нужно от Хинаты, но дело было вот в чем.  
В ожидании, когда он увидит Хинату, он становился нервным и беспокойным.  
Когда Хината уходил, его настроение падало, словно резкий перепад температуры.  
Если возникал хоть малейший намек на то, что Хината мог быть с кем-то _в этом смысле_ , Цукишима становился тревожным, ревнивым и раздражительным.  
Когда Хинаты не было рядом, он думал о том, когда они встретятся в следующий раз.  
Этого смущающего, неприятного эмоционального коктейля Цукишима не заказывал. Он не хотел этого.  
Но теперь это становилось необходимым ему так сильно, что у него сводило зубы от напряжения, когда он пытался удержать рвущиеся наружу слова.  
*  
Первая встреча Цукишимы в качестве капитана с тренером Укаи была посвящена обсуждению тренировочного лагеря. Кроме Хинаты также присутствовали Ячи – чтобы обсудить вопросы, касающиеся еды и пожертвований – и Такеда.  
Цукишима обратил внимание на то, что Ячи специально села через сидение от него, чтобы у Хинаты, который опоздал на полминуты, не было возможности сесть куда-то еще, кроме как между ними. Рядом с Цукишимой.  
Вся левая сторона его тела покалывала.  
«Новички не знают, что включают в себя тренировки в лагере, – сказал Укаи, просматривая свои записи. – Для некоторых из них нагрузка может оказаться слишком высокой. Как капитан команды, ты должен за этим проследить».  
«Да, – тупо отозвался Цукишима, – я это сделаю».  
«Есть какие-нибудь мысли насчет конкретных упражнений?»  
«Мм… – он сжал губы, – наши блоки довольно посредственны, если не считать меня и Хинату. Мы могли бы уделить некоторое время работе над ними… и, конечно, над приемом мяча…»  
«Подачи, – сказал Хината. – Думаю, если мы сфокусируемся на них, некоторые новички смогут хорошо выполнять подачу в прыжке. И Ямагучи уже начал учить Исеки планирующей подаче».  
Укаи постучал пальцем по подбородку. «Хм. Если мы будем уделять каждому приему по дню попеременно… но не забывайте о том, что нам нужно еще провести несколько тренировочных матчей. У Некома не получится поехать в этом году, но Такеда-сенсей поговорил с парой других школ, и им это интересно. Вам двоим стоит поработать над расписанием, чтобы разобраться, как вы будете проводить тренировки».  
«Хорошо», – одновременно ответили Цукишима и Хината.  
Они никогда не произносили ничего одновременно раньше. Ощущение от этого было…  
Он не знал, что это было за ощущение.  
«Эй, Цукишима, – чуть позже сказал Хината, – давай я зайду к тебе завтра?»  
*  
А на следующий день Ямагучи сказал вот что:  
«Цукки, вы с Ячи-сан встречаетесь?»  
Цукишима так на него посмотрел, что Ямагучи побелел под своими веснушками.  
«Я, – раздраженно ответил Цукишима, – ни с кем больше об этом разговаривать не буду. Какое имеет значение, с кем встречается Ячи? Какая разница? Не со мной. И не с Хинатой. Не думаю, что она вообще с кем-то встречается, и мне, честно, всё равно».  
«Воу, Цукки, всё нормально?»  
«Я _в порядке_ , – с нажимом сказал он. – Просто действительно от этого устал. Хината постоянно говорит о Ячи, и теперь ты, и –»  
«Хината? Она ему нравится?»  
Цукишима встал со своего места. «Ямагучи, замолкни».  
«Эй, Цукки!»  
«Увидимся позже».  
*  
Раздражение и злость всё еще кипели в Цукишиме, угрожая его самоконтролю, когда они с Хинатой после тренировки пошли к нему домой. По дороге они не разговаривали. В тишине между ними было слышно только скрип велосипеда Хинаты.  
Мамы Цукишимы не было дома.  
В доме было тихо. Цукишима прошел в свою комнату, не обращая внимания на Хинату, пока тот не спросил: «Вы с Ямагучи поссорились?»  
Он обернулся. «Что?»  
Хината почесал шею. «Ээ, по время тренировки вы не разговаривали, и он выглядел расстроенным, и ты злишься…»  
«Как это касается тебя?» – резко спросил Цукишима.  
«Я–»  
«Какое это имеет к тебе отношение? – продолжил он. – Какое тебе дело?»  
Взгляд Хинаты стал резким. «Потому что ты попросил меня быть твоим вице-капитаном. Поэтому мне есть дело».  
«Это твое дело, если это касается волейбола, и всё, – сказал Цукишима. Где-то на краю сознания он кричал себе заткнуться. – Ты мне не друг».  
«Мы в одной команде, – возразил Хината. – Это мое дело, потому что, если ты ссоришься с Ямагучи, это отражается на команде. Это касается меня по твоей _просьбе_ ».  
Цукишима почувствовал, как изогнулись его губы: «И когда же я тебя _просил_?»  
«Какого черта, Цукишима? Что с тобой сегодня?»  
«Можно мы просто сосредоточимся на планировании тренировок?»  
Но Хината, похоже, рассердился. «Если ты собираешься так себя вести, я лучше пойду домой».  
После его ухода Цукишима провел еще полчаса, мысленно отвешивая себе пинков.  
*  
Это произошло в пятницу. На выходных в спортзале проводили дезинфекцию, так что у них не было тренировок. Цукишима снова смог увидеть Хинату и Ямагучи только в понедельник.  
Точнее, он увидел Ямагучи, но не говорил с ним.  
Не потому что он игнорировал своего друга. Цукишима был смущен и стыдился того, что выместил на ком-то свое расстройство. Он ненавидел себя за это.  
Хината увидел его в классе, но не повернулся, чтобы заговорить с ним.  
Цукишиме показалось, что его ударили. Он провел первую половину дня за своей партой, просто уставившись в окно.  
Он никуда не пошел и на обеденном перерыве, потому что у него не было аппетита, но приблизительно через десять минут он услышал скрип отодвигаемого стула и, повернув голову, увидел, как Хината разворачивает к нему свою парту.  
Теперь они сидели лицом к лицу.  
«Всё еще в плохом настроении?» – спросил Хината.  
Цукишима медленно выпрямился на стуле. «Нет».  
«Так что случилось?»  
Цукишима ничего не ответил.  
Хината вздохнул. «Почему ты всё держишь в себе, Цукишима?»  
«Я–»  
«Что такого ужасного может случиться?»  
О, это было просто нечестно. Хината смотрел на него этими огромными невинными глазами, и, возможно, в его взгляде было легкое недовольство, но в нем не было ничего сложного или извращенного. В отличие от Цукишимы. Эмоции так переполнили Цукишиму в этот момент, что ему показалось, будто из него выкачали весь воздух, и он больше не сможет снова вдохнуть.  
Что такого ужасного могло случиться?  
«Мне нравится один человек», – осторожно произнес он.  
Хината недоуменно нахмурился: «И что?»  
«Это точно не Ячи».  
«И причем здесь это?»  
«Но этот человек в нашей команде».  
Он наблюдал за озадаченным лицом Хинаты, который пытался сложить факты в своем ориентированном на действия уме, пока на его лице не проступило осознание.  
«О», – сказал Хината.  
«Так что я устал от того, что люди постоянно спрашивают меня о том, с кем встречается Ячи, или кто ей нравится, – торопливо продолжил Цукишима, – потому что я не–»  
Щеки Хинаты порозовели. Он оперся о парту, закрыв лицо руками.  
«Извини», – сказал Хината.  
«За что? Это не твоя вина».  
«Я никому не скажу».  
«Я знаю».  
Хината опустил руки и молча уставился на Цукишиму.  
Прямо в этот момент он почувствовал мягкое, но настойчивое желание коснуться волос Хинаты кончиками пальцев – почувствовать буйство прядей, падающих ему на лицо и торчащих во все стороны. Легчайшее прикосновение – единственное, что он мог позволить себе желать.  
Его руки остались лежать на парте.  
«Ты хочешь рассказать мне… кто это?»  
Цукишима на самом деле почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Отвратительно.  
«Для чего?» – ушел он от ответа.  
«Чтобы кто-то еще знал, наверное, – пробормотал Хината. – Чтобы, возможно, тебе не казалось, что ты один».  
Он пожал плечами: «Ячи знает».  
«О».  
Цукишима добавил, потому что чувствовал себя обязанным это сделать: «Но спасибо».  
*  
После этого признания что-то слегка изменилось между ними. Во время тренировок Хината начал стоять немного ближе к Цукишиме, чем раньше. Он стал немного тише, когда Цукишима что-то говорил, даже если он находился в другой части зала. Ему почти казалось, что Хината его охраняет, но Цукишима не позволял себе думать о том, что это могло значить.  
*  
За две недели до тренировочного лагеря Ячи нашла нового менеджера – временно, пока просто на пробу, но это подействовало ободряюще на измотанных первогодок.  
Новый менеджер Хироно Мацури очень хотела впечатлить Ячи и, по всей видимости, она была очень хорошенькой.  
Почти каждый парень в команде нашел нужным высказаться о том, какая она симпатичная, и это быстро стало действовать Цукишиме на нервы. Они говорили о ее волосах, ее улыбке, о том, какая она миниатюрная и милая. Всё это Цукишиме хотелось говорить о совершенно другом человеке, только он не мог этого делать.  
«Что ты о ней думаешь, Хината-семпай?» – в один из этих дней спросил новичок Исеки после тренировки.  
«Мм?»  
«Я хочу сказать, что Ячи-семпай милая, но Хироно-чан просто супер милая, верно?»  
Цукишима наблюдал краем глаза, как Хината неловко пожал плечами. Он отвел глаза, когда Хината взглянул на него, и уставился на свой шкафчик. Это напоминало дежавю.  
Хината издал нервный смешок: «Ах. Ну. Наверное. Я об этом не задумывался».  
На это почти все присутствующие хором издали: «Эээ?»  
«Разве не более важно то, что она хочет быть частью команды?»  
Возгласы неодобрения стали громче.  
Цукишима захлопнул дверь шкафчика и объявил: «Пора идти домой».  
Первогодки сразу притихли. Цукишима быстро вышел из комнаты.  
*  
«Знаешь, – сказал Цукишима, – большинство парней предпочли бы держаться на расстоянии, узнав то, что ты узнал обо мне».  
Хината прекратил расстилать свой футон рядом с Цукишимой: «Мм?»  
Он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы правильно выразить свою мысль, не оттолкнув Хинату.  
«Большинство парней… считают это отвратительным, – наконец сказал он. – Если парень… ну».  
Хината неловко пожевал губами. Это выглядело невыносимо мило.  
«Ты не отвратительный».  
«…Спасибо». Он почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо и шею.  
«Цукишима, ты не отвратительный! – с нажимом повторил Хината, наклонившись вперед. Каким-то образом они оказались в идеальной позиции для поцелуя. – Ты нормальный. Ты не ходишь и не набрасываешься на ребят из нашей команды, верно?»  
«Ну, разумеется, нет», – ответил Цукишима.  
«Так что я спокойно могу спать рядом с тобой», – заключил Хината.  
Но я не могу, хотелось сказать Цукишиме.  
Он промолчал.  
*  
Начались тренировки в лагере. Цукишима был благодарен, что, по крайней мере, в этом году Хината не прыгал вокруг как перевозбужденный щенок – но, с другой стороны, Хината теперь постоянно держался рядом с ним.  
Цукишима не мог нормально дышать.  
Его сердце никак не могло успокоиться в первую ночь, когда Хината устроился на футоне рядом с ним, хотя Хината быстро прекратил двигаться, видимо, сразу же уснув.  
Каждое утро он вставал на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем было положено по расписанию, только чтобы увидеть, что Хината и Кагеяма уже отправились на раннюю пробежку.  
И это было своего рода облегчением, но он всё равно ощущал зависть.  
Цукишима учился управлять своим голосом, чтобы вызывать игроков, отсчитать время и строить своих бестолковых новичков. Его голос не мог быть таким громким как голос Даичи-сана или Энношиты, но тренер Укаи учил его говорить так, чтобы его хотя бы было слышно через зал.  
«Звук идет отсюда, – тренер показал на живот, когда Цукишима спросил его совета на второй день. – Нужно говорить не отсюда, – он положил руку на свою шею, – а отсюда», – его рука легла на живот, немного ниже ребер.  
«Легкие расположены не здесь», – заметил Цукишима.  
Тренер только усмехнулся: «Здесь находится диафрагма. Если ты посмотришь на выступление действительно хорошего певца, то ты увидишь, как трясется его живот. Именно отсюда идет сильный звук, Цукишима».  
YouTube это подтвердил.  
Цукишиме вспомнилось, как голос Даичи-сан иногда казался рокотом, исходящим из недр земли.  
Возможно, отчасти это получалось благодаря диафрагме, но в основном – благодаря уверенности в себе, подумал он.  
*  
О том, что тренировочный лагерь предназначен не только для тренировок, Цукишима узнал на третий вечер, когда Укаи подозвал его к себе.  
«Мы должны подумать над нашим построением, – сказал он Цукишиме. – Ты внимательно наблюдал за игроками первого и второго года?»  
Цукишима кивнул.  
«Хорошо. Что ты думаешь о нашем нынешнем построении?»  
Он сам, Кагеяма, Хината, Миямура, Амане, Хашимото и Эгами.  
«Наших игроков третьего года нельзя заменить», – быстро сказал Цукишима.  
«Согласен».  
«Миямура хорош, – продолжил он, – он играет на высоком уровне уже достаточно долго. Но я думаю… Хашимото недостаточно силен в защите, если сравнивать его с Исеки».  
Укаи кивнул: «Я думал о том же. Ну, с другой стороны, Хашимото сыграл больше матчей, чем Исеки».  
«Может быть…» – Цукишима сжал губы.  
«Мм?»  
Он пожал плечами. «Может быть, нам следует менять построение в каждом сете во время тренировочных матчей, – сказал он. – Я понимаю, это значит, что мы постоянно будем приспосабливаться к динамике на площадке, и, возможно, мы проиграем больше тренировочных матчей… но…»  
«Но таким образом мы выясним, какая динамика работает лучше, – закончил за него Укаи, задумчиво кивая, – это интересная идея».  
«Если мы не будем менять Хинату, Кагеяму и Амане, мы сыграем достаточно хорошо в любом случае».  
«Не тебя?»  
Цукишима покачал головой: «Я хочу понаблюдать».  
На лице Укаи расцвела лукавая улыбка: «О? Ты относишься к своей роли капитана команды более серьезно, чем я рассчитывал».  
«Как грубо, – сказал Цукишима, – я серьезен уже некоторое время».  
*  
По какой-то причине Цукишиме было трудно заставить себя рассказать Хинате о плане на тренировочные матчи. Он ничего не сказал за ужином, хотя Хината сидел прямо напротив него, и ничего не сказал в душевых.  
(Справедливости ради, в душевых он вообще не разговаривал с Хинатой. Никогда. Не хотел рисковать, чтобы не произошло чего-нибудь унизительного).  
В конце концов, он упомянул об этом, когда они уже сидели на своих футонах, ожидая, когда игроки второго года закончат принимать душ, и придет очередь новичков.  
Хината выслушал его молча, с пугающей сосредоточенностью в огромных глазах.  
«Так что ты об этом думаешь?» – спросил Цукишима, закончив объяснения.  
Хината встал, подошел к Кагеяме и постучал того по спине, прерывая его разговор с новым сеттером Навабе. Хината показал на Цукишиму, и Кагеяма перевел на него ничего не выражающий взгляд. Потом Хината помахал Ямагучи.  
В итоге Ямагучи сел к Цукишиме на его футон, а Кагеяма – на футон Хинаты.  
«Расскажи им», – сказал Хината.  
«Мм… я хочу постоянно менять построение во время тренировочных матчей, чтобы посмотреть, как лучше работают новички», – медленно произнес он.  
Хината показал на Цукишиму, обращаясь к остальным: «Он хочет, чтобы Кагеяма и я играли все время, пока он отсидится во время нескольких матчей».  
Кагеяма с Ямагучи резко перевели взгляд на Цукишиму. Оба нахмурились.  
«Что?» – спросил Цукишима.  
«Все должны пересидеть несколько матчей, – сказал Кагеяма. – Навабе и Уэда оба сеттеры. Им нужно дать шанс поиграть».  
«Я тоже хочу понаблюдать», – сказал Хината.  
«Вы двое _хотите_ пересидеть матчи? – переспросил Цукишима, моргая. – С вами всё в порядке?»  
Кагеяма сдвинул брови: «Эй. Мы уже не первогодки».  
«Нам нужно подумать о том, что будет с командой, когда мы уйдем, – сказал Хината. – Боже, Цукишима».  
У Цукишимы возникло ощущение, что он находится под атакой. «С вами обоими, – он показал на Хинату и Кагеяму, – в нападении и с Амане в защите мы не проиграем так легко, понимаете?»  
«Если мы будем проигрывать, введи пинч подающего, – проворчал Ямагучи. – Это моя функция в команде, Цукки».  
«Я не хочу проигрывать, – добавил Хината, – но еще больше я не хочу проиграть в летнем турнире. Если нам придется проиграть тренировочные матчи, чтобы сделать команду сильнее, то, что ж, в этом нет ничего, чего мы не делали раньше, верно?»  
«Пока кто-то из нас, старших игроков, на площадке, мы сможем удержать команду, – сказал Кагеяма, – не будь таким самоотверженным, придурок».  
Цукишиму это странным образом ободрило.  
Тогда он понял, что ему так трудно было решиться рассказать план Хинате, потому что странным образом Цукишима боялся того, что Хината его одобрит. Потому что это значило бы, что команде – что Хинате – Кагеяма был нужен больше Цукишимы, и это стало бы для него критическим ударом.  
«Я не хочу говорить остальным игрокам, что мы испытываем их, – сказал Цукишима. – Не хочу, чтобы они чувствовали давление».  
«Это хорошая идея», – сказал Ямагучи.  
Хината снова поднялся. «Я пойду возьму что-нибудь попить, – объявил он. – Вы чего-нибудь хотите?»  
Цукишима покачал головой.  
«Чая», – сказал Ямагучи.  
«Я не знаю, – сказал Кагеяма, – я схожу с тобой».  
И вот так они ушли вдвоем, и Цукишима постарался из-за всех сил сохранить равнодушное выражение лица.  
«Цукки?»  
Он поднял глаза на Ямагучи, который выглядел так, словно ему было крайне неудобно.  
«Мм?»  
«Вы с Хинатой… в последнее время стали очень близки».  
Цукишима почувствовал, как вспыхнули его уши: «Мм. Не то чтобы. Мы просто выполняем разную дополнительную работу, касающуюся клуба… ведь он мой вице-капитан… и в этом году мы в одном классе, так что… он часто оказывается рядом, поэтому…»  
«Он нравится тебе больше меня?»  
Прошла напряженная секунда, прежде чем Цукишима понял значение слова «нравится» в данном контексте – и тогда ему показалось, что его сердце провалилось куда-то вниз, потому что он почувствовал себя ужасным козлом.  
«Ты мой лучший друг, – сказал он Ямагучи. – Я общаюсь с Хинатой совсем по-другому».  
«Но ты хотел, чтобы вице-капитаном был он, – сказал Ямагучи, ерзая на своем конце футона. – Я… я так никогда и не спросил тебя, почему. То есть я помню, что ты сказал, но такое чувство, что причина не только в этом».  
Цукишима потер шею: «Мм. В нем есть то, чего нет во мне… он… мм. Он заставляет меня сильнее стараться. И… если он заставляет меня так себя чувствовать, он должен занимать такую позицию, чтобы это распространялось на всех. И он мне нужен. Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной».  
Это было опасное признание, но он сказал это Ямагучи, так что всё было в порядке.  
Должно было быть в порядке.  
Ямагучи медленно кивнул: «Так ты доверяешь ему больше, чем мне?»  
«Доверие здесь совершенно ни при чем».  
«Нет?»  
«Нет, – сказал Цукишима. – Строго говоря, человек, которому я доверяю больше всех в команде, это Кагеяма. И это не касается остального. Хината мой вице-капитан. Ты мой лучший друг. Это всё разные вещи. То, что я получаю от него, совсем не то, что я получаю от тебя».  
«Понятно, – напряжение ушло из плеч Ямагучи. – Хорошо».  
Когда Хината и Кагеяма вернулись с напитками, Цукишиме внезапно пришло в голову, что, возможно, между ними состоялся такой же разговор о Цукишиме, как у него с Ямагучи – о Хинате. Они оба не считали друг друга лучшими друзьями, и всё же…  
И всё же.  
*  
Тренировочные матчи прошли хаотично – особенно те игры, в которых не участвовал Кагеяма – но Карасуно выиграли большую их часть, и лучшее построение начало вырисовываться.  
Исеки заменил Хашимото, и это стало одним из самых трудных решений, которые когда-либо приходилось принимать Цукишиме. Не он произвел замену, а тренер Укаи, но он подписался под его словами.  
Как и все старшие игроки.  
Возможно, когда они уйдут, Хашимото снова сможет войти в основной состав, но сейчас на площадке нужны были самые сильные игроки. Никто не мог с этим поспорить.  
*  
В последний день пребывания в лагере Кагеяма подошел к Цукишиме, когда они собирали вещи.  
Рост Цукишимы позволял ему не чувствовать себя загнанным в угол обычным хмурым взглядом Кагеямы, который в этот раз подошел слишком близко – но ему всё равно не хотелось бы находиться рядом.  
«Что?» – спросил он, внутренне приготовившись к перепалке.  
Выражение лица Кагеямы было немного не таким, как обычно.  
Цукишиме стало немного не по себе.  
«Мм, – Кагеяма отвел глаза. – Я просто… хотел сказать… что из тебя вышел неплохой капитан».  
Цукишиме показалось, что он споткнулся о собственную ногу.  
«Прошу прощения?»  
«Ты хороший капитан».  
«Ну, не нужно вести себя так, словно я тебя пытаю, – сказал Цукишима, слегка оправившись от шока. – Не забывай, что это ты ко мне подошел».  
Кагеяма сжал руки в кулаки: «Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что ты делаешь хорошую работу. Не бери в голову».  
«Не бери в голову, _капитан_ ».  
«А?»  
Цукишима усмехнулся.  
Когда Кагеяма развернулся, чтобы уйти, он добавил: «Спасибо».  
Кагеяма кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
Только когда он ушел, Цукишима увидел Хинату, который внимательно смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
*  
«Эй, Цукишима, – сказал Хината во время обеда через неделю. – Можно тебя спросить?»  
Они обедали за своими партами. На этот раз Хината не набросился на еду, а едва притронулся к своему рису.  
«Что тебя беспокоит на этот раз?» – спросил Цукишима.  
«Это странный вопрос».  
«А обычно твои вопросы не странные?»  
Хината даже никак не отреагировал на подначку. Цукишима положил свои палочки и отодвинул еду.  
«Человек в команде, который тебе нравится –»  
Цукишима напрягся.  
«Это Кагеяма?»  
«Что?»  
Возможно, он ослышался.  
«Я просто… – Хината пожал плечами и еще раз пожал плечами. – Я понимаю, что это странный вопрос».  
«Мне не нравится Кагеяма, – сказал Цукишима. – Он не нравится мне даже как друг».  
«О».  
Это было слишком.  
Цукишима положил голову на стол, совершенно оставив обед. Все равно его живот как будто был полон бабочек.  
Каждый раз, когда Хината задавал связанный с романтическими отношениями вопрос, Цукишима терял год жизни.  
Он сложил руки и устроился удобнее. Его глаза устали, и у него никогда не получалось дремать в школе. Возможно, он просто даст глазам отдохнуть, притворившись спящим.  
Цукишима позволил свободно плыть своим мыслям, не фокусируясь на Хинате или волейболе или школе, просто дав белому шуму заполнить голову. Это продолжалось некоторое время, пока:  
«Цукишима? Эй, Цукишима. Ты спишь?»  
Цукишиме не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, пусть это и было трусостью. Он остался неподвижным и ровно дышал.  
С сиденья напротив он услышал тихий шорох одежды, и потом –  
Что-то коснулась его пальцев.  
Пальцы Хинаты.  
Пальцы _Хинаты_ осторожно легли на пальцы Цукишимы, один за одним, от мизинца до указательного. Если бы Цукишима не бодрствовал, он не проснулся бы от этих легких прикосновений.  
Было слишком тяжело делать вид, что он ничего не чувствует, когда его сердце колотилось так громко. Нужно было положить этому конец.  
Прежде чем Цукишима успел достаточно взять себя в руки, чтобы изобразить пробуждение, Хината перестал его касаться. Спустя несколько секунд стало понятно, почему.  
«Эй, Хината, – прозвучал голос Кагеямы в отдалении. – Что ты делаешь?»  
«Шшш! – прошептал Хината, – он спит!»  
«А? Какая мне разница? И что ты делал?»  
«Н-ничего!»  
«Ты только что –»  
«Там была грязь, и я просто…»  
Цукишима пошевелился, прервав их разговор.  
Он не хотел слышать объяснения Хинаты. Если этим прикосновениям было рациональное объяснение, он не хотел его знать – он не хотел вообще никаких объяснений, потому что что угодно, сказанное сейчас Хинатой, могло бы его разочаровать. Цукишима хотел сохранить это воспоминание как уникальную драгоценность.  
Это вызвало у него раздражение.  
«Чем, – произнес он, фальшиво моргая, – вы двое занимаетесь, наблюдая, как я сплю? Фу».  
На Хинату он не посмотрел вовсе.  
*  
«Ты сегодня много на него смотришь», – позже сказала Ячи в его локоть во время тренировки.  
Цукишима дернулся и наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. «Да?»  
«Ага», – она не сводила глаз с Укаи, подающего мяч Навабе через весь зал.  
«О. Спасибо».  
Он сжал руку в кулак.  
*  
Через три недели после тренировочного лагеря – то есть за две недели до летнего турнира – они поехали командой на выходные в Токио потренироваться с Некома. Им повезло выбить эту поездку в самую последнюю минуту, Такеде наконец удалось уговорить директора отпустить их из школы снова так скоро после поездки в лагерь. Надежда на победу в Национальных соревнованиях, которая сделала бы школу более престижной, явно поспособствовала этой удаче.  
Хината на удивление сдержанно отреагировал на эту новость.  
«Что это с тобой?» – спросил его Кагеяма, когда они вчетвером шли домой.  
Хината пожал плечами: «Кенмы не будет в этом году».  
Это покоробило Цукишиму.  
«И что? Лев и Инуока будут».  
«Не раздражай меня, Кагеяма», – сказал Хината.  
«Акааши тоже не будет, – сказал Цукишима. – Это обычное дело. Состав школьных команд меняется каждый год. Следующей весной мы тоже уже не будем играть в волейбол вместе со всеми».  
«Цукки, ну прекрати, – сказал Ямагучи. – Совсем не обязательно говорить такое сейчас!»  
«Это так угнетает», – согласился Хината.  
Но слова Цукишимы достигли желаемого эффекта: Хината начал оживать. То, что он оказался способен изменить настроение Хинаты, вызвало у него почти постыдную гордость, но Цукишима не смог ее подавить.  
«Ты ведь переписываешься с Козуме-саном, верно?» – спросил Ямагучи.  
«Ага!»  
Цукишима невольно задался вопросом, когда именно он стал таким ревнивым. В какой момент его чувства в Хинате превратили его в кого-то настолько мелочного?  
Ему было страшно углубляться в эти мысли.  
*  
Хироно Мацури официально присоединилась к команде как следующий менеджер.  
И он на самом деле не имел по этому поводу никаких претензий.  
Лично его никаким образом не интересовала эта девушка, и его слегка раздражало то, что все новички были одержимы новым симпатичным менеджером, но он понимал, что его это не касалось. Это решение приняла Ячи, и он был в ней уверен.  
Проблема была только, собственно, в остальных игроках.  
Он смутно помнил, как на его первом году Нишиноя и Танака были одержимы Шимизу, как они бесконечно обсуждали ее красоту. Даже Хината реагировал на ее присутствие, хотя Кагеяма оставался стабильно заинтересованным только в волейболе.  
Ничего из этого не касалось Цукишимы, так что он игнорировал это, как мог.  
Хотя становилось тяжело игнорировать стадо неумолкающих парней.  
По крайней мере, они всё еще были сосредоточены на волейболе больше, чем на Хироно. Цукишиме пока еще не нужно было читать им лекцию, но тот факт, что в уме он начал подыскивать наиболее хлесткие фразы для своей речи, не было хорошим знаком.  
*  
День, когда во время растяжки Цукишима удивил свою команду громким голосом, стоил того, чтобы запомнить его надолго.  
Тренировка началась, как обычно. Первогодки изо всех сил старались заговорить с Хироно, которая, стоит отдать ей должное, была больше сосредоточена на помощи Ячи, чем на поддержании разговора.  
Цукишима перевел взгляд с Кагеямы и Хинаты, пасующих друг другу, на Эгами, который завязывал шнурки с обычным усердием, а потом посмотрел на первогодок. Ему всегда хорошо удавалось выразиться, будучи раздраженным, к лучшему или худшему.  
«Всем подойти сюда!» – выкрикнул он прямо из диафрагмы, и его голос эхом разнесся по всему залу.  
Гам в помещении сразу же стих и один за другим все повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть на Цукишиму.  
Ему не нравилось такое внимание, но отступать было уже поздно.  
«Время для растяжки, – произнес Цукишима тем же звучным голосом. – Соберитесь и постройтесь, у вас тридцать секунд».  
На одно мгновение все застыли неподвижно, а потом все пришли в движение, потому что вся команда – старшие игроки и восемь первогодок – поспешила исполнить его команду.  
Цукишима решил, что довольно легко сможет привыкнуть к всеобщему повиновению.  
«Готовы?» – выкрикнул он.  
Он поймал взгляд Хинаты. Хината показал ему большие пальцы и улыбнулся так широко, что сердце Цукишимы на секунду сбилось с ритма.  
«По моей команде!»  
*  
«Цукишима был таким крутым!» – воскликнул Хината после тренировки. Он выпятил грудь и скривил лицо в гримасе, которую Цукишима нашел слегка оскорбительной: «Соберитесь и постройтесь!»  
Ямагучи рассмеялся: «Да, он выглядел в точности так!»  
Это было даже еще более оскорбительно.  
«Эй, – сказал он им, – проявите немного уважения к своему капитану».  
«Извини, Цукки», – сказал Ямагучи.  
«Я думаю, ты был просто супер, – сказал Хината с порозовевшими щеками и горящими глазами. – Это напомнило мне наш первый год с Даичи-саном. Я чувствую, что теперь мы можем всё!»  
Цукишима прищурился: «Если ты ограбишь магазин, то да поможет мне –»  
«Боже, Цукишима, я бы не стал этого делать».  
«Я понимаю, что Хината имеет в виду, – сказал Ямагучи. – Ты этого не чувствуешь? Как будто… мы сможем что угодно».  
«Я просто повысил голос».  
«Именно! – сказал Ямагучи. – Если ты на это способен, то всё возможно!»  
Хината прыснул.  
Цукишима поднял руку и потянул Хинату на волосы, тот вскрикнул и начал бить его по руке. Он отпустил его на несколько секунд позже, чем собирался: волосы Хината оказались мягкими и приятными на ощупь.  
Как он себе и представлял.  
«Не могу дождаться встречи с ребятами в Токио, – сказал Ямагучи. – Они даже не узнают Цукки, когда он так сделает».  
*  
Они прибыли в Токио через несколько дней и почти сразу приступили к тренировочным матчам.  
Те дни, когда они проигрывали каждый сет, прошли – они не могли выигрывать всё время, но Карасуно нашли устойчивый ритм побед и поражений, который уже казался достижением.  
Атмосфера в зале во время каждого матча было невероятно напряженной.  
Каждая команды здесь хотела победы. То, что только Карасуно была из Мияги, стало облегчением, потому что столкнуться с любой из этих сильнейший команд во время летнего турнира пока было бы для них слишком.  
В их префектуре и так хватало монстров.  
*  
Цукишима чувствовал, как за день перенапряглись его мышцы. Когда он лег на свой футон после горячего душа, он был готов моментально уснуть. Возможно, если бы Хината не расстелил свой футон рядом с футоном Цукишимы, пока тот принимал душ, он был бы в состоянии так и сделать.  
Но этот пустой футон, как будто ожидающий своего владельца, не давал Цукишиме покоя. Краем глаза он наблюдал за ним, уделяя книге в руках только половину своего внимания.  
Хината вошел в комнату через десять минут после Цукишимы. Две мысли пронеслись в уме Цукишимы при виде своего вице-капитана:  
1)Его волосы всё еще влажные.  
2)Его волосы не собраны в хвост.  
Цукишима вздохнул, стараясь с воздухом выпустить из себя внезапно возникшую нервозность.  
«Эй, – сказал он подошедшему Хинате, – почему ты спишь рядом со мной?»  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы я поменял место?» – спросил Хината.  
Он сжал зубы: «…Нет».  
Улыбка Хинаты почему-то показалась ему опасной, хотя она ничем не отличалась от его обычных улыбок. Возможно, на Цукишиму так воздействовало понимание того, что он балансирует на тонкой грани. Это было сравнимо с чувством, которое испытываешь, когда волейбольный мяч касается края сетки и неизвестно, на какую сторону он упадет.  
Хината упал на свой футон рядом с Цукишимой и вздохнул с явным удовольствием.  
«Я скучаю по играм с Кенмой, но я рад, что мы смогли съездить сюда до летнего турнира», – пробормотал он в свою подушку.  
«Я знаю, ты уже говорил, – сказал Цукишима, – по крайней мере, раз тридцать».  
«Да, да».  
Цукишима задержал взгляд на Хинате на несколько драгоценных секунд, прежде чем снова вернуться к своей книге: «Ты уже можешь спать, я всё равно буду ждать, пока учитель выключит свет».  
«Мм, я пока не могу уснуть».  
«Врешь. У тебя уставший голос».  
«А? У тебя тоже, Цукишима!»  
_Я никак не смогу уснуть рядом с тобой_ , подумал он.  
«О? Почему нет?»  
Кровь Цукишимы застыла в его жилах. Он сказал это вслух?  
О, нет.  
Нет, это плохо.  
«Не важно, – сказал он со всем спокойствием, на которое был способен. – Просто прекрати докучать мне и засыпай».  
«Эй, Цукишима–»  
Именно в этот момент зашел Такеда, попутно загнав внутрь несколько первогодок вежливым, но твердым замечанием о том, что оставаться снаружи после отбоя запрещено. Пока Такеда объявлял о том, что сейчас отключит свет, Хината ткнул Цукишиму в бок.  
«Перестань», – сказал он Хинате. Он закрыл книгу и положил ее рядом с подушкой.  
«Что ты имел ввиду?»  
«Спи», – сказал Цукишима.  
«Эй–»  
Цукишима перевернулся, оказавшись спиной к Хинате. У него пересохло во рту, и глаза как будто горели. Подавляя внутренний крик, он снял очки и положил их на книгу. Теперь он чувствовал себя менее защищенным, но, по крайней мере, это должно было дать понять Хинате, что эта тема закрыта.  
Облегчение продлилось не более пяти минут.  
Хината снова начал тыкать его пальцем, меняя места и силу нажатия, так что Цукишима не мог прекратить обращать на него внимание.  
Он сжал зубы, твердо решив игнорировать–  
Хината стал слегка пинать его по ногам.  
«Прекрати», – тихо произнес Цукишима сквозь зубы.  
«Почему ты не сможешь уснуть?» – выдохнул Хината.  
«Потому что ты мне мешаешь».  
«Цукишима–»  
«Серьезно, перестань».  
Хината со вздохом откатился.  
Но урон уже был нанесен. Нога Хинаты на его ноге не давала Цукишиме успокоить колотящееся сердце. Он чувствовал напряжение во всем теле, и ему было невероятно жарко . Как теперь он должен был успокоиться?  
*  
Два часа спустя – он знал, что прошло уже два часа, потому что проверял свой телефон – Цукишима лежал на спине, глядя в потолок, и слушал похрапывание и сопение спящей команды. Полумесяц светил через окно, наполняя комнату тусклым светом.  
Не зная, что делать, Цукишима встал и бесшумно прошел к двери.  
Ванная комната была ниже по коридору, и нагоняющая жуть тьма между их комнатой и его целью успокоила Цукишиму больше, чем что-либо до этого. В сравнении с ней свет в ванной показался ошеломляюще ярким, и он зажмурился, когда туда вошел.  
Воспользовавшись туалетом, он посмотрел на свое отражение, пока мыл руки. Ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы рассмотреть себя без очков.  
С ним что-то было не так.  
Должно было быть, если он произносил мысли вслух, не осознавая этого.  
Но что-то не так было и с Хинатой. Хината знал, что Цукишиме нравится парень, хотя и не знал, кто именно. В известном смысле он должен был остерегаться Цукишимы.  
Если только…  
Нет.  
Цукишима зажмурился и постарался вытолкать эту мысль из головы.  
Он не мог думать об этом, пока Хината спал на соседнем футоне.  
Теперь, когда его глаза привыкли к флуоресцентным лампам ванной комнаты, коридор казался погруженным в кромешную тьму. Он осторожно прошел с вытянутыми руками к общей комнате.  
По крайней мере, лунный свет все еще давал Цукишиме возможность различать контуры, так что он сумел ни на кого случайно не наступить.  
С тяжелым вздохом он проскользнул обратно под одеяло и закрыл глаза.  
Не прошло и минуты, как что-то тяжелое легло поверх одеяла на его ноги.  
_Хината._  
«Прекрати», – прошептал Цукишима, а его сердце забилось в груди так сильно, что эхом отдавалось в его ушах.  
«Почему ты не спишь?»  
Нога Хинаты сползла немного ниже, и –  
Этому нужно было положить конец.  
С раздраженным выдохом Цукишима перевернулся лицом к Хинате. От неожиданного движения Хината отпрянул, не убирая ногу, которая оказалась зажата между колен Цукишимы. Из-за этого Цукишиму дернуло вперед. Он выставил руки для опоры. Его запястья отозвались болью, ударившись об пол, и он опустился на локти, чтобы не повредить ничего важного для его блоков в волейболе.  
Они оказались на полу – Хината распластался на спине, Цукишима навис над ним.  
Хината сделал прерывистый вдох.  
Цукишима с трудом мог разглядеть Хинату, но кое-что ему было видно:  
Глаза Хинаты были распахнуты шире, чем обычно, рот слегка приоткрыт, и он смотрел прямо на Цукишиму.  
Кровь стучала в ушах Цукишимы всё сильнее, заглушая все остальные звуки. Его кожа была в огне.  
Хината сглотнул.  
Безо всяких мыслей или намерений, не вспоминая о самоконтроле, Цукишима медленно, очень медленно наклонил голову, пока его губы не приблизились к приоткрытому рту Хинаты.  
Он подождал–  
Хината не отстранялся–  
Цукишима вдохнул через нос и пересек свой личный Рубикон одним поцелуем. Губы Хинаты были теплыми и мягкими. От него пахло пеной для душа.  
Он приподнял голову и снова посмотрел на Хинату. Глаза Хинаты были невозможно огромными теперь, и он, казалось, совсем перестал дышать.  
Цукишима – очень медленно – отстранился от Хинаты и лег обратно на свой футон. Он вздохнул, потер лицо, и положил руку на грудь, пытаясь успокоить заходящееся сердце.  
Сна в ближайшее время можно было не ждать. Теперь уже точно.  
*  
Хинаты уже не было в комнате, когда на следующее утро Цукишима с трудом открыл глаза после двух часов сна. Пустой футон рядом отозвался болью в сердце.  
Что было очень глупо, потому что, разумеется, Хината как всегда отправился на раннюю пробежку.  
Но…  
Ну.  
Он надеялся, что, возможно, Хината тоже не сможет уснуть. Не из-за отвращения, а наоборот. Но, возможно, именно отвращение заставило Хинату подняться после такого короткого сна и пойти бегать.  
Это было бессмысленно. Задаваться этими вопросами было абсолютно бессмысленно.  
_Так почему же я не могу остановиться?_ недовольно подумал он.  
*  
Хината ничего не сказал за завтраком.  
Точнее, он ничего не сказал о поцелуе. Он вел себя удручающе, ужасающе нормально, совершенно непринужденно в присутствии Цукишимы, без неловкости или нервозности.  
Цукишиме едва удавалось держать себя в руках.  
Во время тренировки он, по крайней мере, мог забыться в волейболе, не думая о колоссальной ошибке, совершенной прошлой ночью. Его мысли сосредоточились только на блокировании, нападении и подачах, а не на поцелуях и влажных волосах в лунном свете.  
Когда подошло время обеда, Цукишима сел один, избегая даже Ямагучи.  
Хината к нему не подошел.  
Цукишима не принял этого на свой счет. Хината сейчас старался проводить каждую секунду с друзьями из других школ. Было бы странно, если бы сейчас Хината отказался быть в центре внимания, предпочтя компанию Цукишимы.  
Тем более ему бы не хотелось сейчас находиться рядом с Хинатой.  
Во время утренней тренировки его подсознание обрабатывало информацию, и теперь он пришел к определенному заключению.  
Было только два объяснения отсутствию реакции Хинаты на поцелуй.  
Первое: Хината не запомнил произошедшего. Он мог подумать, что всё это было только частью странного сна. Это же Хината, его наверняка не волнуют странные сны, поэтому он не стал ничего уточнять у Цукишимы.  
Второе: Хината всё запомнил, но сделал вид, что ничего не помнит. Таким образом, он спас от неловкости и Цукишиму и себя, и из этого следовал прямой отказ Хинаты принять чувства Цукишимы.  
В любом случае, у Цукишимы не было с Хинатой никаких шансов.  
*  
И это означало, понял Цукишима, когда они всей командой ехали в автобусе домой, что ему можно было разобраться во всем до конца.  
*  
«Вы сыграли с сильнейшими школьными командами Японии, – сказал им Укаи, когда они вечером вернулись домой. – Вы смогли объективно оценить себя, свои навыки и сделать выводы о своих сильных и слабых сторонах».  
Они сидели в зале, скрестив ноги, и смотрели на говорившего тренера. Ямагучи справа от Цукишимы, Кагеяма слева от Цукишимы, и Хината слева от Кагеямы.  
Он чувствовал себя… странно, сидя не рядом со своим вице-капитаном, хотя это Хината всегда садился рядом с ним, а не наоборот.  
Он чувствовал себя обнаженным.  
*  
«Если ты теперь меня ненавидишь, я предпочел бы узнать об этом раньше, а не позже».  
Хината поднял глаза от замка на своем велосипеде. Он широко раскрыл глаза.  
«Что?»  
«Если ты теперь меня ненавидишь, – повторил Цукишима. Он засунул руки в карманы. – То просто скажи мне. Я поговорю с Такедой-сенсеем, чтобы освободить тебя от обязанностей вице-капитана. Я пересяду за другую парту. Просто дай мне знать».  
«Мм», – Хината медленно выпрямился, так и не сняв замок с велосипеда.  
«Мне не хотелось бы с этим тянуть».  
Хината потер затылок: «Я не понимаю, к чему ты это говоришь».  
Цукишима уставился на него.  
Ничего. Пустой взгляд и выражение замешательства на лице.  
«Не заставляй меня говорить это», – произнес Цукишима сквозь зубы.  
Хината медленно покачал головой: «Мне нравится быть твоим вице-капитаном. И я не хочу, чтобы ты менял парту. Всё в порядке так, как есть».  
Он ничего не сказал о ненависти к Цукишиме.  
«Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? – попытался подначить его Цукишима. – Ты не боишься, что я снова нападу на тебя?»  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?»  
Ох.  
Да поможет ему бог, неужели Хината действительно ничего не помнил?  
«Прошлой ночью», – выдавил Цукишима.  
Хината сжал губы. Очень медленно сжал, расслабил и облизнул. И сглотнул. И сжал снова. Цукишима не мог отвести глаз от этого рта.  
«О», – сказал Хината.  
Прошла длинная минута. В ее тишине Цукишима слышал биение своего сердца, шелест листьев и стрекот нескольких цикад, проснувшихся не по сезону рано.  
« _О_ », – повторил Хината. Он неуверенно коснулся указательным пальцем своих губ.  
Цукишима развернулся. «Так что дай мне знать, – сказал он, не поворачиваясь, – если теперь ты будешь меня ненавидеть».  
Он уже собрался идти так далеко и долго, как только были способны его ноги, когда Хината окликнул его: «С чего мне тебя ненавидеть?»  
Он замер.  
И тишина. Хината ничего не добавил. Это был искренний вопрос?  
_Потому что я, другой парень, поцеловал тебя. Потому что ты мне нравишься, и я поцеловал тебя, придавив тебя к полу, и, возможно, ты не попытался отодвинуться, но я не должен был этого делать._  
Он не сказал этого.  
Вместо этого он сказал: «Делай, что хочешь. Увидимся завтра».  
«Э? Цукишима? Подожди, Цукишима!»  
Цукишима не остановился и не обернулся. Он не хотел, чтобы Хината заметил, что он дрожит, или чтобы Хината увидел, как горят его щеки.  
Облегчение от того, что Хината не чувствовал к нему ненависти, оказалось почти невыносимым.  
*

Расписание летнего турнира пришло, пока команда находилась в Токио. Такеда-сенсей выдал ему таблицу в понедельник перед тренировкой.  
Их первым оппонентом должна была стать или Ниияма или Оуги Минами, в зависимости от того, кто из них победит. А оттуда можно было только гадать. Цукишима не мог припомнить ни одного турнира, в котором бы в их блоке не оказалось хотя бы одной команды их сильнейших. Это представляло сложную задачу, но в последнее время Цукишима был рад сложным задачам.  
Он повесил таблицу на дверь внутри клубной комнаты, чтобы все смогли увидеть ее, когда будут уходить после тренировки.  
Когда Цукишима заворачивал за угол, внезапно перед ним возникла огненная шевелюра.  
Хината стоял впереди него, с жадностью вглядываясь в таблицу. Его спина была на расстоянии сантиметров десяти от груди Цукишимы.  
На секунду Цукишима застыл, а потом вспомнил, как дышать.  
Он судорожно вдохнул.  
Плечи Хината мгновенно напряглись.  
Они простояли так несколько долгих секунд, а может, и минут, или даже часов, совершенно неподвижно, пока не услышали, как Кагеяма раздраженно прочистил горло.  
«Ты можешь подвинуться? – спросил он. – Я тоже хочу посмотреть».  
Цукишима поблагодарил бога за полное отсутствие у Кагеямы интуитивного понимания ситуаций, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.  
Напряжение момента разрушил Эгами, который, забегая в комнату, распахнул дверь прямо в лицо Кагеяме. Цукишима не смог сдержать смешка, глядя на выражение ужаса, которое появилось на лице Эгами при виде покрасневшего лба Кагеямы. Комната наполнилась смехом и шутками.

*  
Цукишима сел напротив Ячи во время перерыва на обед.  
«Я знаю, что ты говорила раньше, – начал он без прелюдий, – но ты уверена, что сможешь оставаться с командой во время турнира?»  
Ячи отложила палочки и пробормотала что-то с набитым ртом.  
Цукишима жестом показал, что подождет, пока она прожует.  
Потом он повторил: «Вчера я встречался с Такедой-сенсеем и видел результаты твоего теста по английскому».  
Ячи громко проглотила еду.  
«Я не пытался это узнать, – заверил он ее, – просто они лежали сверху на столе Мори-сенсея».  
«Сколько у меня?»  
«Шестьдесят семь процентов».  
«Что?»  
Она побледнела.  
«Девяносто пять твой обычный результат, верно?»  
«Я никак не могла получить шестьдесят семь, – твердо сказала Ячи, но ее глаза выдавали внутреннюю панику, – это просто нелепо».  
Цукишима пожал плечами: «Это то, что я увидел. Думаю, тебе выдадут их сегодня, так что ты сможешь убедиться. Но если теперь ты решишь уйти из клуба–»  
«Это ты сказал, что, если я захочу, то смогу заниматься и тем и другим», – сказала она.  
«Да, но–»  
«Ты сказал бы такое Хинате?»  
Произнеся эти слова, Ячи, похоже, поняла свою ошибку и потому поспешно добавила:  
«Или Кагеяме? Или Ямагучи?»  
Цукишима не знал, что на это ответить.  
Ячи сплела пальцы и наклонилась вперед. Она была намного ниже даже Хинаты, но в этот момент она производила впечатление, которое невозможно было игнорировать.  
«Иногда мне кажется, что ты относишься ко мне не так, как к другим, потому что я менеджер, а не игрок, – сказала Ячи. – Но я так же выкладываюсь, как и все остальные. Я люблю смотреть матчи и помогать вам. Я многому научилась, и не только тому, что связано с волейболом. Быть менеджером волейбольной команды важно для меня. Ну и что, если я получила… – она сглотнула, – шестьдесят семь процентов? Я просто буду усерднее готовиться к следующему тесту! Не говори со мной свысока».  
«Ячи, ты хочешь поступать в Токийский Университет, – возразил он. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила из команды. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не пожалеешь, если останешься с нами сейчас, когда тебе требуется более реалистично подходить к своему будущему».  
Ячи прищурилась: «Знаешь, – сказала она, перебросив стянутые в хвост волосы через плечо, – в этом ты всё такой же».  
Он моргнул.  
«Прошу прощения?»  
«Ты как будто боишься рисковать, потому что можешь потерпеть поражение, и потому делаешь лучшее, на что, как тебе кажется, ты способен, а потом сдаешься».  
Цукишиме показалось, что его ударили.  
«Я так не делаю», - сказал он.  
«Ты научился лучше с этим справляться в том, что касается волейбола, – сказала Ячи, – и твой практический подход к игре как раз и делает тебя особенно хорошим игроком. Я просто не понимала, что ты такой и во всем остальном».  
«Таким ты меня видишь?»  
«Да!»  
«Ну что ж, – сказал Цукишима. Ему нечего было добавить. – _Что ж_ ».  
*  
У него были _доказательства_ , что большие риски не оправдывают себя. Недавние доказательства!  
*  
_Делаешь лучшее, на что, как тебе кажется, ты способен, а потом сдаешься._  
О, осознал он поздно ночью, глядя в потолок. Это то, что он недавно и сделал. Именно это он и сделал.  
Он сделал именно это.  
*  
«Давай пройдемся».  
Хината, который в этот момент забрасывал ногу на свой велосипед, замер.  
Он опустил ногу.  
«Что?»  
Цукишима оглянулся на спортзал, надеясь, что никто сейчас не выйдет и не помешает этому важному разговору.  
«Давай немного пройдемся», – сказал он.  
Хината прищурился: «Разве ты меня не избегаешь?»  
«Да. Так что давай пройдемся».  
«В этом нет никакого смысла».  
Цукишима засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Хинату сверху вниз. Хината прямо встретил его взгляд.  
Наконец, Цукишима сказал.  
«Мне нужно с тобой поговорить».  
«О Яччан? – спросил Хината с подозрением. – Она рассказала мне, как на днях ты пытался убедить ее уйти из команды. Не знаю, почему тебе захотелось это сделать за неделю до турнира, но–»  
«Я не пытался убедить ее уйти, и нет, – ответил Цукишима, – я хочу поговорить не о ней».  
«Нет?»  
«Нет. Это обо мне».  
_И тебе._  
«О. Ладно».  
«Отлично, – сказал Цукишима. Он кивнул. – Отлично. Спасибо».  
«Куда мы пойдем?»  
Цукишима задумался об этом на секунду. Настолько далеко он не планировал. Его нервы не позволяли ему зайти в своих планах дальше, чем приблизиться к Хинате на велопарковке и возобновить их последний разговор.  
Наконец, он признался: «Понятия не имею».  
Хината медленно кивнул: «Тогда как насчет парка?»  
«Мм. Хорошо».  
Они пошли в тишине. Воздух казался тяжелым и заряженным таким количеством ионов, что Цукишима чувствовал, как волоски встают на его руках. Скрип велосипеда Хинаты снова был их единственным звуковым сопровождением.  
Цукишима не хотел начинать разговор при людях. Хоть он и принял решение рисковать, информировать о своих делах случайных прохожих всё еще не входило в его намерения.  
Они подошли к аллее, ведущей в парк.  
Хината сел на велосипед и проехал вперед, а Цукишима последовал за ним.  
Похоже, он всегда следовал за Хинатой, в том или ином смысле, всё время пытался угнаться за ним, превзойти его или быть с ним наравне, но Хината всегда – _всегда_ – был вне досягаемости.  
Ну что ж, теперь точно было не время прекращать пытаться дотянуться до него.  
Когда Цукишима вошел в парк, Хината ждал его.  
«О чем ты хотел поговорить?» – спросил он.  
Он выглядел таким беспечным и невозмутимым, его широко распахнутые карие глаза были полны любопытства.  
«Эм», – сказал Цукишима.  
Хината ждал.  
Если Цукишима всегда следовал за ним, то, по крайней мере, Хината всегда его дожидался.  
Так было не всегда. Когда Хината начал ждать его вместо того, чтобы просто нестись вперед? Когда это изменилось?  
«Это был мой первый поцелуй, – сказал Цукишима внезапно, и теперь уже не мог замолчать. – Я его не планировал и даже не думал об этом… Я ничего не представлял или… _эм_ я не пытался ни к чему тебя принудить, но так вышло, и, конечно, ты не заинтересован. Конечно, нет. Так что я просто пытаюсь сказать, что мне жаль, но при этом я рад, что мой первый поцелуй был с тобой, и мне жаль, что я рад–»  
«Эй», – сказал Хината. Его щеки пылали, и он сжимал руль своего велосипеда так, что его пальцы побелели: «Ты это к чему?»  
«Если я не проговорю это таким образом, мне никогда не удастся пережить это, так что просто потерпи меня немного».  
Хината покачал головой: «Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь всё это. Я, правда, не понимаю. Я имею в виду, я ведь твой вице-капитан, да?»  
Цукишима открыл рот, чтобы указать на то, как мало отношения это имеет к предмету разговора, но потом он присмотрелся к Хинате.  
Хинате, который дрожал от… злости? Напряжения? И того и другого? Хинате, лицо которого горело так, что могло бы осветить весь парк.  
Он вспомнил тот разговор, когда вопрос о том, кто будет капитаном, впервые был поднят, прямо здесь в этом парке прохладным вечером больше полугода назад.  
Он вспомнил неожиданные слова Хинаты, и–  
Цукишима вдруг осознал, что Хината был единственным человеком, который говорил о себе, как о вице-капитане Цукишимы, именно так. Он говорил не «вице-капитан», а всегда именно «твой вице-капитан», с самого первого дня.  
Цукишима медленно и последовательно пересмотрел свою стратегию.  
«Хината, – сказал он после долгого молчания, – как ты относишься к этому? К… поцелую?»  
В ответ Хината склонил голову набок: «Отношусь? Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?»  
«Я имею в виду, – сказал Цукишима, – что ты о нем подумал?»  
«Мм, – Хината снял одну руку с руля и почесал в затылке. – Ну, это тоже был мой первый поцелуй, так что мне не с чем сравнивать… но это было приятно?»  
«Приятно?»  
«Ну да».  
«Тебе понравилось?»  
Хината издал неловкий смешок: «Ты очень меня удивил».  
«Но тебе понравилось».  
«Мхм».  
Цукишима был абсолютно сбит с толку. «Хината, – он снова попробовал прояснить ситуацию. – Ты нервничал?»  
Наконец, уверенный ответный кивок.  
«Я не понимаю тебя, – сказал Цукишима. – Ты… ты _понимаешь_ , что я поцеловал тебя, верно? Ты понимаешь, что это не в порядке вещей для членов команды или друзей… ты ведь _понимаешь_ это, да?»  
«Конечно, – ответил Хината, покраснев до корней волос. – Я же не дурак, Цукишима».  
«Так почему это не показалось тебе неприятным?»  
«Я твой вице-капитан».  
И вот это _опять_ , ответ, который не имел никакого отношения к тому, о чем говорил Цукишима…  
…Или имел к этому самое прямое отношение. Потому что сейчас, глядя на Хинату, на его огромные глаза, и вспоминая всю историю их школьной волейбольной карьеры, Цукишима понял, что, возможно, всё это время он слышал не то, что Хината ему говорил.  
Он слышал слова _вице-капитан_ , тогда как Хината говорил:  
_Твой._  
«Мой?»  
«Да».  
Для Хинаты суть была не в должности вице-капитана. Или, по крайней мере, не только в ней, потому что главным было это чувство принадлежности.  
Цукишима понимал всё абсолютно неправильно.  
Хината странный. Он никогда не подходил ко всему с той же логикой, которую использовал Цукишима. И, возможно, сейчас Цукишима глубоко заблуждался. Возможно, он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.  
Цукишима с дрожью выдохнул.  
Его голова стала легкой и словно наполненной эфиром. Ему казалось, что он может уплыть по воздуху, что его душа выйдет из тела, или его просто хватит сердечный удар, если его пульс продолжит биться с такой частотой.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и, замирая, медленно спросил опасно подрагивающим голосом:  
«И… кто я для тебя?»  
Хината напрягся. Впервые за всё время разговора он выглядел неуверенно. Он открыл рот и произнес слабым голосом: «Мой капитан».  
«Твой…»  
На этот раз слова не имели такого веса. Цукишима был капитаном для всей команды. Его роль капитана не была такой же особенной как роль вице-капитана по отношению к нему.  
И в этот момент он понял причину неуверенности в голосе Хинаты. Несмотря на поцелуй, несмотря на всё, что Цукишима говорил и делал – и не говорил и не делал – Хината не мог быть уверенным в его чувствах. Не было никакого подтверждения, потому что, когда доходило до главного, Цукишима не говорил тех слов, которые действительно имели значение.  
А значение имело только одно.  
_Ты мне нравишься,_ хотелось сказать Цукишиме.  
И он сказал.  
  



End file.
